Teman Tapi Menyusahkan - JAEPIL
by attelelele
Summary: Park Jaehyung adalah definisi dari teman yang menyusahkan. Dan Kim Wonpil yang jadi korbannya. "Gue udah pacaran sama Wonpil. Jadi gue harap lo jangan ganggu gue lagi. Ngerti?"
1. Pura-pura pacaran

Keputusan Wonpil buat ngizinin Jae ngungsi di rumahnya malem ini adalah keputusan yang paling Wonpil sesali. Kalo aja Wonpil tahu Jae ke rumahnya hanya untuk ngelakuin hal yang ga jelas alias ganggu konsentrasi Wonpil yang lagi ngerjain tugas, udah Wonpil tolak mentah-mentah kedatangan Jae.

"Jae, lu mending pulang deh daripada berisik gini. Ganggu tau ga?"

Sindir Wonpil yang udah ga kuat lagi dengan keributan yang dibuat Jae. Konsentrasi Wonpil buyar gitu aja setiap Jae mulai teriak-teriak. Sementara Jae yang tiduran di kasur sambil main game sama-sekali ga dengerin omongan Wonpil barusan. Yang ada sprei Wonpil habis dibuat berantakan kek buntelan gara-gara ketarik kaki Jae yang gabisa diem itu. Memang ya kalo orang lagi main game itu mulutnya ga bisa kalem, sama kayak mulut komentator sepak bola di tv. Sama-sama bacot!

"Anjir! Jancukk! Taai lah ahhh! Ahh kesel gue jadinya!"

Puas ngumpat gitu Jae banting hapenya ke kasur. Lagaknya udah kek orang kalah judi sepuluh kali. Ini lah kenapa Wonpil paling males yang namanya main game. Ga ada faedahnya. Udah ngabisin watu, kuota dan ujung-ujungnya ngabisin tenaga karena marah-marah. Tapi bego nya Jae udah tau kalah, dia ambil lagi hapenya. Never give up!

"Oke , sekali lagi. Tadi gue lagi ga konsen aja."

Jae ngomong sendiri sama hapenya. Kalo aja Wonpil bisa nelpon mamanya Jae, udah Wonpil laporin anaknya itu atas tindakan menganggu ketenangan orang lain. Tapi Wonpil masih punya peri-pertemanan pada Jae yang di usir mamanya gara-gara ga pulang dua hari dua malam tanpa ngabari rumah. Sekalian aja Jae ga di anggep anak lagi.

Salah Jae sendiri, udah tau mamanya overprotektif eh dia nya malah ngilang seenak jidat. Alasannya kegiatan kampus lah, padahal Jae ngungsi di studio band mereka. Wonpil sendiri pun gak tahu alesannya kenapa, karena Jae ga mau cerita.

Mood Wonpil buat ngerjain tugas pun akhirnya hilang. Dia matiin laptopnya dan beranjak dari kursi. Wonpil ngambil hapenya yang dari tadi teronggok di samping laptop. Pas dia buka, puluhan notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab juga rentetan pesan dari Jimin ngespam di hapenya.

Wonpil buka satu-persatu pesan dari Jimin yang kebanyakan nanyain keberadaan Jae.

"Heh tai ayam, cewek lu nyariin nih?"

Wonpil nunjukin Jae pesan-pesan dari Jimin, mantar pacar Jae yang super posesif itu.

Jae ngelirik sebentar habis itu acuh ga peduli.

"Biarin aja lah. Gue capek juga ngeladeni dia." Jawab Jae masih fokus dengan game nya.

Kata Jae dia udah ga ada hubungan lagi dengan Jimin, tapi cewek itu tetep aja ngotot ga mau diputusin, alesannya masih sayang.

"Gue ga kuat lagi ngejalani hubungan sama dia, Pil. Lu bayangin aja ya, baru satu menit gue telat bales chat, gue udah di tuduh selingkuh lah ini lah itu lah. Terus ada lagi nih, pas hape gue mati gara-gara lupa ngecas, besoknya gue buka hape, notif dari dia udah nyepam aja ngalahin notif twitter gue. Besoknya dia dateng ke rumah marah-marah ke gue. Bikin peraturan gue harus ngabari dia tiap dua jam sekali. Terus kalo gue lagi boker gue harus lapor ke dia gitu?"

Curhat Jae waktu itu dan Wonpil yang dengerin Jae curhat sampe ngantuk-ngantuk dibuatnya. Panjang banget, dua jam ada lah.

Wonpil mengendikkan bahu, memilih buat ga ikut campur sama hubungan dua sejoli itu. Hidup Wonpil udah terlalu rumit jangan ditambah lagi harus ngurusin asmara orang lain.

"Ya udah serah lu aja. Sekarang minggir, gue mau tidur. Ngantuk."

"Lah, terus gue?"

"Di karpet."

 _Teman Tapi Menyusahkan_

Dan bener aja, walopun Wonpil ga mau ngusik kehidupan asmara Jae dan Jimin tapi nyatanya kedua orang itu malah mengusik kehidupan Wonpil.

Wonpil ngerasa hidupnya udah ga bisa tenang kek dulu lagi. Dua minggu ini Jae dan Jimin main kucing-kucingan dengan Wonpil sebagai tikusnya. Jae jadi lebih sering ngintilin Wonpil ke mana-mana demi hindarin Jimin, sedang Jimin ga ada habisnya neror Wonpil nanyain Jae. Gitu aja terus sampe Dowoon jadi vokalis.

Wonpil jadi pusing sendiri. Punya temen kok kerjaannya nyusahin mulu!

Siang tadi Jimin datengin Wonpil yang kebetulan ada kelas yang sama dengan Jae. Untungnya pas Jimin dateng, Jae lagi di kamar mandi.

Jae jadi parno sendiri sama mantan yeochinnya. Takut ketemu Jimin di sekitaran kampus, pulangnya Jae ngajak Wonpil ke kafe langganan dia. Wonpil sih ikut-ikut aja, apalagi Jae yang mau bayarin dia makan sekalian manfaatin wifi buat ngerjain tugas. Tugas Wonpil yang ga kelar-kelar gara-gara Jae juga sebenernya.

"Gue capek kek gini terus, Pil. Tu cewek ga ada kapoknya ya ngejer gue mulu. Gue tau ga ada yang lebih ganteng dari gue, tapi setidaknya kan masih ada cowok lain yang lumayan. Heran deh gue."

Wonpil cuma bisa ngeriotasiin matanya jengah. Kepedean banget ni anak ayam.

Dengerin Jae ngoceh dari tadi bikin Wonpil jadi haus dahaga. Di seruputnya es teh yang masih seger itu. Kenapa es teh? Karena Park Kampret Jaehyung itu super duper pelit. Alesannya aja lagi penghematan, tapi tiap bulan bisa gonta-ganti gitar. Wonpil sabar punya temen kayak Jae, biar Tuhan yang membalas kebaikannya.

"Hei! Beduaan aja lu berdua kek orang pacara—Ihh! Jorok banget lu Jae!"

Brian yang dateng entah datang darimana tau-tau nongol di hadapan Jae dan Wonpil. Semprotan jus jeruk lewat sedotan jadi penyambut kedatangan cowok Casanova itu.

"Bacot aja lu Bri." Celetuk Jae tanpa merasa bersalah. Muka ganteng Brian yang terkena najis Jae, dia usap pake tisu.

"Cewek lu si Jimin, nanyain lu terus tuh. Dikira gue ngumpetin anak orang kali."

Ternyata bukan cuma Wonpil yang di teror Jimin. Jangan-jangan teman seper-band-nya yang lain, Sungjin dan Dowoon juga ga luput dari peneroran Jimin.

"Tuh kan. Mending lu datengin deh si Jimin. Lu ngomong baik-baik ke dia, siapa tau dia bakal ngerti." Wonpil angkat bicara karena sejujurnya dia jengah juga liat Jae yang kek pengecut ngehindarterus dari masalah.

"Atau..lu cari pacar baru terus tunjukkin ke Jimin." Celetuk Brian.

Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak setelah Brian ngomong. Seulas senyum jahil langsung terpampang di muka Jae. Tiba-tiba secercah pencerahan menhampirinya.

"Ehh kenapa? Gue salah ngomong?"

 _Teman Tapi Menyusahkan_

Sore itu setelah ga ada kelas lagi, Jae ngajak Wonpil ke taman, buat apa Wonpil juga ga tahu. Jae seenaknya narik-narik Wonpil yang lagi ngobrol sama Dowoon. Wonpil ngerasa dia udah ga punya hak kemanusiaan lagi semenjak temenan sama Jae. Temennya itu definisi dari pelaku pelanggar HAM, berlaku seenaknya, ngusik ketentraman Wonpil dan sekarang bawa-bawa Wonpil ke masalah cowok ayam itu.

"Lu ngapain sih bawa gue ke sini?"

Wonpil pun ga tahan untuk ga nanya. Sementara Jae malah sibuk dengan hapenya. Perut Wonpil bunyi, laper. Kalo Jae ga seenaknya nyulik Wonpil mungkin sekarang dia udah nongkrong di kafe bareng Dowoon. Rasanya di culik dalem keadaan laper itu ga enak. Pokokknya Jae harus traktir Wonpil makan habis ini!

"Gue nyuruh Jimin ke sini. Biar kita kelarin masalahnya sekarang juga."

Sahut Jae dengan pedenya, sementara Wonpil kebingungan sendiri. Maksudnya apa ngajak Wonpil kalo memang Jae mau nyelesain masalah dengan ex-pacarnya itu. Memangnya Wonpil hakim agung apa?

Ga berapa lama kemudian yang di tunggu-tunggu pun dateng. Jimin dengan dress kuning cerah mentereng lari-lari kecil ke arah Jae. Muka nya cerah banget. Efek tiga minggu ga ketemu pacar (Jimin masih nganggep Jae pacarnya).

Wonpil yang merasa ga berkepentingan milih duduk sambil (pura-pura) sibuk main hp. Wonpil ga mau di sebut orang ketiga apalagi obat nyamuk kalo ngeliatin drama sepasang anak manusia itu.

Tangan Jae langsung di apit manja oleh Jimin, sedang Jae ngerasa risih banget.

"Kamu kemana aja sih, Yang? Tiga minggu ngilang terus tiba-tiba ngajak ketemuan, pasti kangen aku ya?" tebak Jimin centil. Jae mendecih dengan sikap Jimin yang tebal muka itu. Udah di putusin tapi tetep ngejer apa namanya kalo bukan tebal muka?

"Jangan panggil gue sayang-sayang, kita udah ga ada hubungan apa-apa lagi Jimin." Jae ngelepasin gandengan Jimin.

Jimin merengut, pipinya makin keliatan tembem, kontras dengan pipi Jae yang tirus banget kek ga di kasih makan sama ortunya.

Tanpa skenario yang di rencanakan, Jae narik tangan Wonpil di belakangnya.

Wonpil kaget, lagi asik chattingan sama Dowoon eh tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik gitu aja.

"Gue udah pacaran sama Wonpil. Jadi gue harap lu ga ganggu gue lagi. Ngerti?"

Mata Wonpil membola. Jae ngerangkul tubuh Wonpil rapet banget, buat nunjukkin kalo dia beneran pacaran sama Wonpil. Sedangkan Wonpil yang pengen berontak, bahunya diremes kuat sama Jae. Gestur biar Wonpil ngiyain aja acara pacar boongan itu.

Jimin nutup mulutnya ga percaya. Matanya udah berkaca-kaca. Dalem hati dia sedih Jae lebih milih Wonpil daripada dia yang bohay. Jimin ga nyangka Jae suka tipe yang tepos kek Wonpil.

Sedangkan Wonpil ngerasa dia jahat banget ke Jimin, walopun dalam khasus ini yang salah itu Jae. Ngeliat cewek itu kayak nahan nangis gitu bikin Wonpil jadi ga tega. Gitu-gitu dia udah kenal Jimin lama banget. Wonpil ga nyangka kalo Jae bakal jadiin dia kambing hitam kek gini.

Bangsadh emang Park Jaehyung!

 _Teman Tapi Menyusahkan_

"Lo apa-apaan sih, Jae? Ga lucu tau ga. Kekanakan banget lo!"

Wonpil nepis tangan Jae kasar. Jujur dia ga suka dengan cara Jae nyelesain masalah. Apalagi sampe nyeret-nyeret dia ke dalam masalahnya.

"Iya, gue minta maaf. Habis gue ga tau lagi harus gimana ngadepin Jimin, Pil" ucap Jae ngerasa putus asa.

Jae tau tindakannya tadi kelewatan sekaligus egois. Dia ga mikir gimana keadaan Wonpil kedepannya terlepas demi keuntungan pribadinya sendiri. Walopun Jae harus kena tampar dari Jimin setidaknya dia lega, Jimin keliatannya ga bakal ngusik kehidupan dia lagi.

Sampe semua tambah runyam ketika Wonpil ikut menjauh..

Udah seminggu Jae ga ngomong sama cowok yang hobi ngarang lagu itu.

Setiap Jae ga sengaja pas-pasan dengan Wonpil pasti cowok itu langsung puter arah, ngehindar. Begitu juga setiap Jae dateng kerumahnya Wonpil ga pernah mau bukain pintu. Chat ga dibales, telepon pun ga di angkat.

Jae tau Wonpil marah banget sama dia, apalagi sampe mogok ngomong gitu.

Akhirnya malem ini Jae putusin buat minta maaf lagi ke Wonpil. Kali ini dia ga akan pulang sebelum Wonpil mau maafin dia!

"Jae, mau kemana? Bentar lagi mau hujan lho." Cegat Mama Jae. Di luar udah kedengeran suara gemuruh, tanda sebentar lagi bakalan hujan.

"Cuma bentar Ma. Ke rumah Wonpil." Jae ngambil kunci mobil yang di gantung di dinding.

Mama Jae akhirnya nyerah, anak bungsunya itu memang keras kepala, ga bisa dibilangin. Udah di larang pun tetep di langgar. "Ya udah, hati-hati ya dijalan."

Jae ngangguk lalu berlalu ke garasi. Sebelum melajukan mobil, Jae buka lagi percakapan antara dia dan Wonpil yang kebanyakan pesan spam dari Jae. Terkirim tapi ga di read. Sakit!

 _To : Pirimiri_

 _Pil, ada yang pengen gue omongin. Gue otw ke rumah lu sekarang._

 _Teman Tapi Menyusahkan_

"Pil, kasihan Jae kehujanan diluar. Kamu datengin gih. Ga baik loh diem-dieman terus. Mama ga tahu masalah kalian apa, tapi kalian ini udah pada gede, udah bisa ngatasin masalah secara dewasa, ga gini caranya." Mamah Wonpil nepuk pundak anaknya lembut.

Sebenarnya dia ga tega liat Jae yang udah ia anggep anaknya sendiri menggigil kehujanan diluar sana. Dia tahu Wonpil dan Jae sedang ada masalah, apalagi Jae yang biasanya seminggu bisa enam kali ke rumah, akhir-akhir ini ga keliatan batang hidungnya.

Perkataan mamanya barusan menohok hati Wonpil.

Kekanakan ya..

Wonpil terkekeh.

Padahal dia sendiri yang sering ngatain Jae kekanakan, tapi nyatanya dia pun ga ada bedanya. Sama-sama kekanakan.

Wonpil ngelirik Jae dari balik gorden. Cowok itu masih betah berdiri di depan pintu gerbangnya. Udah satu jam padahal.

Sadis memang cara Wonpil. Tapi biar lah, hitung-hitung pembalasan atas sikap Jae yang suka seenaknya.

Tapi yang namanya sahabat dari orok, hati nurani Wonpil yang selembut kapas itu tetep ga tega liat sahabatnya kelamaaan di guyur hujan.

Wonpil ngambil payungnya lalu turun nemuin Jae.

Di luar hujan turun deres banget. Wonpil takjub Jae bisa kuat berdiri disana. Mungkin kalo Wonpil di posisi Jae, dia udah pingsan gara-gara dingin gemeteran.

Suara pintu gerbang yang terbuka membuat Jae mendongak. Kacamatanya buram kena hujan, tapi Jae yakin itu Wonpil. Senyum Jae luntur gitu aja begitu liat muka Wonpil datar banget.

Masih marah, pikir Jae.

Jae nunduk, ga berani natap Wonpil.

Selama beberapa saat dua sahabat itu cuma saling berhadapan di kungkung derasnya hujan. Wonpil akhirnya maju, jalan kearah Jae. Kasihan juga liat Jae yang udah basah kuyup kek anak ayam.

Payung di tangannya dia majuin buat Jae, bahunya jadi sebagian basah.

Ngerasa hujan ga lagi jatuh ke arahnya, Jae mendongak. Senyum yang dia rindukan dari seorang Wonpil akhirnya bisa dia liat lagi. Bibir pucat Jae ga nahan untuk ga ikut senyum.

"Bego! Lu ngapain ujan-ujanan gini?!" Teriak Wonpil ngalahin derasnya hujan.

Duh suaranya.

Udah lama Jae ga denger suara Wonpil yang lembut tapi kekanakan itu. Entahlah, rasanya Jae seneng aja. Wonpil marah tapi nadanya kek anak kecil, jatohnya ga serem malah lucu.

Sahabatnya itu memang ga bisa marah lama-lama. Seringnya dia diem nutupin emosinya, selalu sabar.

Dan itu yang bikin Jae betah temenan sama Wonpil.

"Senyam-senyum mulu. Kena hujan bikin lo gila ya?"

Dikatain gila pun Jae malah ketawa seneng. Wonpil ngerutin keningnya, keknya Jae beneran jadi edan di diemin seminggu.

Wonpil ga mau punya temen gila, jadi sebelum Jae tambah gila, Wonpil ngajak anak ayam itu masuk kerumahnya.

Begitu masuk, Mamanya Wonpil udah nyediain handuk, teh hangat sama baju ganti yang pastinya itu punya Wonpil. Mama Wonpil udah nebak anaknya itu bakalan cepet baikan sama Jae.

Setelah ganti baju, Jae yang udah nganggep kamar Wonpil kek kamarnya sendiri langsung aja menginvasi kasur Wonpil.

Melupakan fakta siapa yang punya kamar.

Wonpil yang ga kebagian tempat, karena kasurnya cuma muat satu orang pasrah duduk di karpet.

Wonpil udah terbiasa dijajah oleh anak ayam itu.

Lain kali Wonpil mau datengin mamanya Jae, nyuruh beliin Jae kasur yang persis seperti punya dia. Kasur Wonpil itu sempit dan ga ada istimewanya sama sekali.

Malag kasur punya Jae lebih luas dan tentunya lebih empuk tapi kenapa Jae lebih suka sama kasurnya. Wonpil ga tahu lagi mau ngomong apa.

Suasana kamar yang biasanya rame itu mendadak sunyi senyap.

Jae yang biasanya berisik, malah diem sambil mainin jarinya. Wonpil juga ga jauh beda, matanya kosong ngeliatin kolong kasur. Suasananya jadi hening. Dan rasanya aneh.

"Won-"

"Jae-"

"Kamu duluan-"

"Ngga, kamu aja.."

Hening lagi, tapi bedanya Wonpil sama Jae saling tatap.

"Pffttt"

"BWAHAHA"

Mereka ketawa, nyadar suasananya jadi canggung banget. Jae jadi geli sendiri karena ga biasanya mereka diem-dieman, mana tiba-tiba bahasanya jadi aku-kamu lagi.

Setelah tawanya surut, Jae pun membuka percakapan. Dia berdehem pelan.

"Lu kenapa sih jauhin gue?" Tanya Jae penasaran.

Kalau masalah Jimin, seharusnya Wonpil ga semarah itu apalagi sampe ngejauhin Jae.

Wonpil ga langsung jawab, bikin Jae gereget sampe ke tulang. Pandangan Wonpil jatuh ke lantai, entah ngeliatin apa sampe Jae ikut-ikutan liatin kolong kasur, curiga ada apa-apa.

Bukan apa-apa, Jae takut aja siapa tau Wonpil diem-diem nyembunyiin cewek di bawah kolong. Walopun kemungkinannya kecil sih, cowok kalem kek Wonpil nekad bawa cewek ke kamar.

Kalo Jae, beda lagi.

"Pil?"

Panggil Jae sekali lagi, takut Wonpil kerasukan karena kelamaan ngelamun. Wonpil tersentak tapi habis itu langsung nunduk lagi. Kali ini ada senyum merona di mukanya.

Jae jadi tambah kepo. Wonpil yang malu-malu ga jelas gini malah bikin dia takut. Soalnya dia ga bisa baca pikiran orang.

"Plis Pil, jangan bikin gue merinding deh."

Wonpil mengulum bibirnya, ragu mau ngomong ke Jae.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Suara hujan diluar masih menjadi latar suara diantara mereka.

Jae udah siap-siap lemparin bantal kalo aja cowok itu ga ngomong juga.

Akhirnya Wonpil ngangkat dagunya. Mulutnya udah terbuka, siap-siap mau ngomong.

Jae jadi ikutan natap Wonpil intens.

"Itu... orang-orang kampus ngira kita pacaran Jae.."

Tawa Jae meledak seketika. Membahana ngalahin suara hujan diluar

Jadi Wonpil cuma mau ngomong orang-orang kampus ngira dia sama Wonpil pacaran. Kirain apaan. Ehh?

Pacaran?

"APAA?!"

END

 **Makasih udah luangin waktunya baca tulisan gaje ini**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya wankawan**

 **Salam Jaepil**

 **bbaingg~**


	2. Numpang Nginep pt1

Pukul tujuh belas lewat tiga puluh Wonpil nyampe rumahnya diantar Dowoon. Muka keduanya udah kuyu kayak sayuran kemarin. Ini semua gara-gara Dowoon yang minta Wonpil buat nemenin dia nyari rumah dosen pembimbing. Wonpil sih awalnya nge-iyain aja karena kebetulan dia free ga ada kegiatan, tapi setelah muter-muter sampe tiga komplek, nanya sana-sini sama tetangga sampe yang paling ngenes adalah momen dikejer anjing- gara-gara Dowoon sok akrab ngelus-ngelus berakhir mereka lari marathon-rumah dosen Dowoon yang katanya bercat putih berpagar biru itu ga ketemu-ketemu juga bagai ditelan bumi.

"Woon, coba cek lagi deh alamatnya. Capek gue, tiga jam nyari ga ketemu-ketemu."

Dowoon menepikan motornya ke kafe di pinggir jalan. Dalam hati Wonpil udah seneng banget, ngira Dowoon bakal neraktir dia es amerikano-

"Bang, mau kemana?"

"Kedalem lah, haus gue."

"Ga usah, kita disini aja. Males bayar parkir gue."

 _Anjing_.

Semangat Wonpil yang udah membara padam seketika.

Akhirnya cowok itu balik lagi ke motor dengan muka sepet. Nyesel dia temenan sama Dowoon si anak kos perantauan yang super duper penghematan kek ibu-ibu di akhir bulan- maunya hemat kalo bisa yang gratisan.

Sementara Dowoon nelpon dosen pembimbingnya untuk minta kejelasan, Wonpil cuma bisa memandang dari kejauhan ciwi-ciwi yang lagi ketawa-ketiwi didalem kafe, eit bukan ciwi-ciwinya yang jadi perhatian Wonpil tapi minuman-minuman yang keliatan seger itu yang bikin Wonpil neguk air ludahnya. Nyesel dia tadi pergi lupa bawa dompetnya, kalo tau bakalan lupa Wonpil pasti bawa minum taperwer dari rumah.

Perhatian Wonpil pun teralihkan begitu Dowoon nutup telepon dari dosennya.

"Gimana? Gimana Woon?" tanya Wonpil penasaran. Sedang Dowon garuk-garuk kepalanya yang emang gatel gara-gara panas matahari.

Wonpil yang ngeliat muka serba-ga-enak dari Dowon udah berfirasat ga enak.

"Anu-bang. Itu.."

"Anu-anu apa? Anu lu kenapa Woon? Ngomong ya jelas elah."

"Itu.. Pak Bambang udah pindah rumah katanya."

 _Oh syiittt_.

Wonpil pengen ngunyah knalpot rasanya.

.

"Makasih ya, Woon" ucap Wonpil dengan sisa tenaga yang masih dia punya. Wonpil turun dari motor skupinya Dowoon, jalan gontai menuju gerbang rumah, pengen cepet-cepet mandi terus sliping byuti di kamar, tapi panggilan Dowoon beberapa detik kemudian mengalihkan segalanya.

Lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu membuka helmnya, terus ngibas-ngibas rambut kayak iklan sampo. Wonpil cuma melongo nunggu Dowoon kapan siap iklannya.

Cowok berambut gimbal itu tersenyum kering.

"Bang Pil, makasih ya udah nemenin. Besok Dowoon traktir cireng dua deh, plus es teh."

Tuh kan.

 _Nyesel Wonpil dengernya._

Dowoon nyengir setelah Wonpil ngangguk-ngangguk seadanya. Dalam hati Wonpil ingin mengumpat- Kalo cireng dua sama es teh, ponakan gue yang masih lima tahun juga bisa- tapi ga jadi dia ucapin takut buang-buang tenaga, takut ga kuat jalan sampe dalem rumah.

Lima langkah sebelum nyampe pintu, Wonpil denger suara gaduh dari dalem. Suaranya berisik banget.

Bener aja, ketika dia buka pintu, pemandangan rumah berantakan kayak kapal pecah jadi sambutan. Ruang tamunya yang biasanya bersih dan rapi seketika rame kayak lapak tawuran anak STM. Seungmin- adeknya, lagi main pistol-pistolan air sama genk Dua Rebuannya. Lantai, dinding, sofa, basah semua. Bantal sofa udah mencar ga ditempat. Tumpahan cola dan remukan keripik lengkap jadi hiasan.

Tensi darah Wonpil seketika naik ke ubun-ubun. Mukanya udah merah nahan marah. Dia pulang kecapekan, ditambah lagi liat rumah berantakan, rasanya pengen mutilasi bocah-bocah itu. Sekarang dia ngerti perasaan Mamanya yang tiap hari ngomel liat rumah berantakan.

 ** _Crutt_**

Semburan air yang mengenai Wonpil, membuat ke empat remaja tanggung itu terdiam di tempat, baru nyadar tuan rumah sudah hadir.

"B-bang Wonpil.." cicit Felix, pelaku utama yang ga sengaja nembak Wonpil barusan.

Keempat bocah itu saling melirik satu sama lain, sambil mengumpat. "Mampus kita."

Mereka udah siap kena semprot Wonpil. Mana muka abangnya Seungmin itu nyeremin banget lagi.

Keempatnya terdiam menunggu detik-detik Wonpil meledak.

Wonpil ngusap mukanya dengan satu tangan. Gerakannya lambat, bikin bocah di hadapannya ikut dag-dig-dug-serr. Apalagi dalang utama dari acara tawuran ini udah ketar-ketir ditempat. Seungmin udah siap lahir-batin kalo abangnya marah-marah sambil jewer kupingnya.

"Bersihin ruangannya, Min. Abang capek mau marahin kalian."

Eh?

Wonpil ga jadi marah?

Keempat bocah yang batal kena semprot seorang Wonpil itu terheran-heran. Termasuk oknum KSM yang melongo ga percaya abangnya bakal kalem kayak gitu, biasanya kalo Seungmin ribut dikit aja gara-gara nyamuk dia udah dilempari remot, sandal atau yang paling parah dia pernah dipukul pake raket listrik buat nampol nyamuk, kalo dalam keadaan mati sih mending, ini masih nyala. Sakit qaqa.

Tapi ini anehnya kenapa abangnya cuma diem aja? Lelaki yang paling tua diantara mereka itu malah berlalu dengan langkah gontai, sandalnya diseret-seret ga bertenaga.

Hyunjin garuk-garuk kepala, natap kanan-kirinya yang sialnya juga masang muka cengo.

"Min, abang lu kerasukan apa. Tumben waras."

Seungmin yang diajak ngomong masih bengong ditempat. Barusan dia liat sekilas abangnya naik tangga lambat banget kayak siput.

"Entah. Gue juga heran, Njin."

.

"Hah capeknya.."

Sesampainya dikamar, Wonpil langsung banting tubuhnya ke kasur. Rasanya pinggangnya mau encok, kakinya juga pegel, tapi udah agak mendingan begitu ngerasain kasurnya yang empuk plus masih bau pewangi habis dicuci kemarin.

Sebenernya perut Wonpil udah kruyuk-kruyuk minta diisi, tadi sebelum pulang udah diajak makan, makan cireng deket SD. Tapi ga kenyang, orang cuma dua. Itu pun harus dibagi sama Dowoon, mana kenyang Wonpil. Sumpah hari ini Wonpil rasanya capek banget, badannya udah lemes. Urusan makan sama mandi nanti-nanti aja, dia mau sliping byuti bentar.

Wonpil udah hampir ketiduran pas ga sengaja kupingnya denger sayup-sayup suara shower menyala dari kamar mandinya. Cowok itu langsung bangun. Duduk di atas kasur sambil membatin,

Siapa yang mandi didalem? Perasaan kamar udah gue kunci deh.

Karena penasaran Wonpil bangkit, mendekat ke arah pintu kamar mandinya. Suara shower jelas-jelas kedengeran.

Pikiran aneh udah melayang-layang di otaknya. Siapa disana? Seungmin ga mungkin. Tiga kawan bobroknya juga ga mungkin, jelas-jelas Wonpil tadi lihat mereka masih ngepel di bawah. Papa atau Mama lebih ga mungkin, baru aja tadi pagi keduanya pamit ke luar kota ada acara nikahan rekan bisnis. Jadi siapa? Masa pak RT numpang mandi lagi. Atau maling? Tapi ngapain juga maling numpang mandi dikamarnya?

Tangan Wonpil udah siap muter kenop pintu. Dengan hati berdebar, pelan-pelan Wonpil buka pintunya.

 ** _Krieeett_**

Mata Wonpil membulat sempurna.

Pemandangan seseorang tengah diguyur aliran shower terpampang jelas di mata Wonpil.

Merasa di perhatikan, orang itu menoleh. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"HWAAAAAA! Sorry-sorry gue ga liat, gue ga liaaatt."

 ** _BRAKK_**

Pintu kamar mandi langsung Wonpil banting. Cowok itu langsung turun ke bawah setelah melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya ga dia lihat. Telanjang bulat woy.

Wonpil langsung turun tangga menghampiri para adik yang sedang berasyik-ria bersih-bersih rumah.

Sementara oknum yang tak asing bagi keluarga Kim, menatap pintu yang barusan dibanting Wonpil.

Dia menggaruk rambutnya yang basah.

"Tu anak kenapa sih? Yang ngintip dia kenapa dia yang teriak."

.

Tiga manusia bergender laki-laki itu duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu yang lengang. Telivisi dibiarkan menyala, menjadi saksi bisu ketiganya.

Yang paling muda duduk bersebelahan dengan pendatang baru, sementara anak tertua yang merasa menjadi korban pelecehan duduk dihadapan mereka dengan pandangan mengintrogasi.

"Ya maaf, Bang. Seungmin lupa ngasih tau. Tadi niatnya-"

Tangan Wonpil terangkat ke atas, otomatis Seungmin langsung kicep- daripada remot di tangan Wonpil yang satunya melayang.

Waktu Seungmin untuk menjelaskan alibi udah habis, sekarang giliran tersangka disebelahnya.

Pandangan Wonpil mengarah pada laki-laki yang menjadi dalang dari keributan mereka malam ini. Seseorang yang baru saja menodai mata suci seorang Kim Wonpil- yang sialnya justru tenang-tenang aja meluk bantal madep tv, seolah-olah ga ada yang terjadi tiga puluh menit yang lalu, santai banget kayak di pantai.

"Eh, ganti dong chanelnya. Pindah Ten TV coba, gue pengen nonton Itu Showtalk."

 _Kampret_

Barusan Seungmin yang mengumpat, dalem hati tapi.

Lelaki disebelahnya itu malah dengan tidak tahu dirinya minta ganti saluran tv, ga nyadar apa aura disekitar mereka udah dingin kayak dikutub?

Seungmin yang merasakan aura ga enak dari abangnya, menyenggol lengan lelaki disampingnya.

"Plis bang Jae, jangan cari mati deh." bisik Seungmin dengan mulut rapat. Remaja itu ngirim sinyal alarm siaga, tapi oknum berinisial PJH itu nampaknya ga sadar situasi dan keadaan yang makin mencekam.

Jae ngelirik balik ke Seungmin, mukanya pucet pasi. Seungmin seolah ngomong lewat matanya yang melotot- lebih-baik-abang minta-maaf-sekarang-sebelum diamuk-bang-Wonpil, sekarang- juga!

Ga disangka, telepati Seungmin nyampe juga ke Jae. Lelaki berkacamata itu balik ngomong lewat tatapan matanya- gitu ya?

Percakapan tak kasat mata itu berakhir dengan keputusan Jae menghadap lurus ke arah Wonpil. Entah apa yang mau di ucapin Jae, tapi Seungmin harap omongan Jae ga bakal bikin Wonpil naik darah.

Seungmin udah siap melepas nafas lega sebelum-

"Emang salah gue apa sih?"

 ** _Bukkk_**

Dan terjadi lah perang dunia ke tiga.

Wonpil yang ngamuk ngelempar bantal-bantal yang ada disofa ke arah Jae. Semua yang ada disekitarnya juga ga luput, kayak remot, majalah, raket listrik, kemoceng- untung vas bunga yang terbuat dari kaca ga ikut dibanting. Bisa tewas anak orang.

"Aa! Ampun Pil! Ampun. Gue kan cuma nanya! Lagian lu yang ngintip, kenapa gue yang disalahin sih!."

Tangan Wonpil udah berhenti ngelempar barang, tapi ucapan Jae barusan malah bikin dia tambah emosi.

"Udah salah berani ngomong lagi."

Wonpil celingak-celinguk ngeliat sekeliling. Baik Seungmin dan Jae sama-sama ngeliatin apa yang akan dilakuin Wonpil.

Pandangan Wonpil berhenti pada sapu yang bersender di balik tv.

Wonpil? Sapu?

Kayaknya Seungmin tau apa yang bakal terjadi. Dan itu bukan pertanda baik.

Mungkin Seungmin bisa ngelawan tonjok-tonjokkan dari musuh bebuyutan genknya disekolah, tapi kalo soal ngatasi Abangnya yang galaknya minta ampun Seungmin cuma bisa angkat tangan. Seungmin dirumah hanyalah anak kucing lemah tak berdaya kalo dibanding kucing garong itu.

Jae udah mundur jauh banget, sembunyi di balik sofa. Kondisi mereka udah kayak kucing ngejer tikus, dengan Jae sebagai tikusnya- padahal Jae kan ayam ya- sementara Seungmin cuma bisa jadi penonton ngeliat dua orang dewasa dirumahnya mendadak jadi ga waras semua.

Jae ga bisa apa-apa ngeliat teman sejak-jaman-zigot-nya itu udah kerasukan nenek sapu- karena nenek gayung sudah biasa.

Pengen minta tolong Seungmin, tapi bocah itu sama juga ga berdayanya.

"Iya-iya sorry deh sorry. Gue minta maaf Pil, lain kali gue mandinya pake baju deh. Tapi taro dulu itu sapunya-"

 _ **Ting nong**_

 _ **Ting nong**_

 _ **Ting nong**_

Suara bel yang dipencet ga sabaran itu membuat tiga manusia yang sedang melalukan proses eksekusi diam ditempat. Wonpil ngelirik Seungmin dengan pandangan 'siapa?', dan dibalas endikan bahu oleh Seungmin.

Jae menghela napas lega, ga jadi dieksekusi.

Wonpil, seketika lupa mau mukul Jae, tanpa pikir panjang cowok itu melangkah menuju pintu, setengah kesel juga ada tamu dateng malem-malem.

Jae buru-buru menyingkir daripada bikin Wonpil kesel liat muka dia.

"Siapa, Min?" Tanya Jae pada Seungmin.

Seungmin cuma ngelirik Jae sekilas, habis itu berlalu nyamperin abangnya.

Jae yang ngerasa dicuekin, mengumpat pelan,

"Eh bocah ga sopan, ditanyain orang ganteng malah nyelonong aja."

Akhirnya karena kepo juga sama tamu didepan, Jae ikut menghampiri mereka.

"Loh kalian?"

 **Tbc**

 _ **Ulalala apa ini :v**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba kepikiran, kangen juga sama ketengilan persahabatan jae dan pil**_

 _ **Jadi TTM aku bikin series lepas(?) aja kali ya**_

 _ **Disini aku tambahin Anak-anak Tersesat, rasanya kurang rame aja kalo cuma lakilaki Enamhari**_

 _ **seperti biasa Seungmin jadi adeknya Wonpil ( kapel bradersyit paporitku :) ) tapi disini Wonpil yang balik galak, sekali-kali Seungmin jadi agak nurutan ya jadi adek, jangan pedes mulu wkwkw**_

 _ **Segitu ajah deh**_

 _ **Bbainggg**_


	3. Numpang Nginep pt2

.

.

.

 _ **Kronologi kejadian dua**_ _**jam sebelum kepulangan Wonpil...**_

Momen ketika orang tua lagi ga di rumah adalah kesempatan emas bagi seorang Kim Seungmin. Untuk seminggu kedepan rumah Seungmin bakalan merdeka dari Mama yang hobi ngomelin kamarnya yang selalu berantakan juga Papa yang selalu minta dibikinin kopi atau teh- soal bikinin minuman buat Papa itu udah kayak tugas dia sebagai anak bungsu, mau ga mau Seungmin harus nurut.

Selalu gitu, kalo ada apa-apa mesti Seungmin yang disuruh, entah itu beli gas di warung, ngangkat jemuran, ataupun nyapu halaman depan. Sedang kakaknya, hidupnya enak banget, udah kayak tuan muda. Ga pernah disuruh ini-itu, pokoknya tugas yang ga enak mesti di kasih ke Seungmin. Kadang Seungmin suka mikir- _dia ini anak pungut atau gimana sih?_

Gitu juga masalah kado ulang tahun. Mesti Wonpil yang dapet barang bagus. Contohnya tahun lalu, Papa ngasih Wonpil hape aipun edisi terbaru, sedangkan Seungmin cuma dikasih _voucher_ bimbel online setahun- alesannya karena Seungmin udah mau kelas tiga, bentar lagi UN sama SBMPTN jadi harus rajin-rajin belajar.

Iya sih, Papa niatnya baik. Kalo Seungmin anaknya kutu-buku rajin belajar mungkin seneng-seneng aja dikasih voucher bimbel. Tapi ini kan Seungmin, si anak gaul kekinian yang ga mau ketinggalan zaman.

Seungmin jadi sebel. Padahal dia pengen pamer ke temen-temennya, apalagi temen segenknya pada songong kalo ngeluarin hape, contohnya si Han Jisung.

"Makannya, kamu belajar yang rajin. Kayak abangmu itu lho, dari SD dia rangking satu terus. Ikut lomba ini-itu, bikin Papa Mama bangga. Kamu seharusnya niru- _bla bla bla_ "

Lagi-lagi yang disinggung masalah otak. Iya Seungmin emang akui dia ga sepinter abangnya yang langganan juara OSN, Seungmin taunya cuma seneng-seneng main sama genk Dua Rebuannya, belajar pun kalo besoknya ada ulangan aja- _tapi siapa sih yang ga sakit hati kalo dibanding-bandingin terus?_

Walopun gitu, Seungmin ga pernah nyimpen dendam sama Abangnya. Walopun Wonpil suka galak, hobi nempelengin kepalanya, tapi Seungmin tahu, dibalik mulut pedes abangnya, Wonpil diem-diem sayang sama dia.

Wonpil itu tipe abang _tsundere_ kalo kata Felix.

Kayak waktu itu, pas komputer dia rusak, Papa ga mau beliin Seungmin komputer yang baru gara-gara Seungmin kebanyakan nge-game daripada belajar, tapi Wonpil dengan tampang cueknya nyumbangin komputernya buat Seungmin- padahal Seungmin yakin itu komputer masih _newww_ banget, kira-kira baru nginep seminggu dikamar abangnya.

Yang jelas Seungmin seneng banget waktu itu, komputer abangnya yang segede 27 inci dengan logo apel kegigit itu tau-tau teronggok manis di meja belajarnya.

"Buat kamu aja. Kamar Abang udah ga muat lagi buat nyimpen", gitu katanya.

Wonpil emang ngasihnya ga dengan muka yang lembut, malahan terkesan cuek bebek, cowok itu cuma ngomong sebaris kalimat terus melengos gitu aja, tapi Seungmin jadi terharu dibuatnya.

"Ga usah mewek."

"Iy-ya, Bang.."

Dan berhubung abangnya itu lagi ga dirumah, baru aja tadi siang dijemput temennya pergi entah kemana, Seungmin langsung nyuruh genknya dateng kerumah. Rasanya sepi dirumah sendirian.

Daritadi yang dilakuin Seungmin cuma tiduran di sofa, ngestalk ige mantannya-yang sialnya tambah cantik, bikin Seungmin nyesel dulu mutusin dia gara-gara dulu behelan.

Iya Seungmin, tahu penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, kalo di awal namanya pendaftaran.  
Anak paud juga tahu itu.

Jadi daripada larut dalam penyesalan, Seungmin ngundang ketiga kawan bobroknya dateng kerumahnya. Jomblo gapapa, yang penting sahabat ada. Ye gak?

Seungmin nunggu mereka, kira-kira sejam. Entah apa yang dilakuin tiga temen bobroknya sampe ngabisin waktu sejam dijalan, tapi dia tahu jawabannya pas mereka udah nyampe depan rumahnya.

Tiga kawan bobroknya itu dateng dengan tangan penuh. Hyunjin dengan game konsol di tasnya, Jisung bawa dua kantong plastik berlogo Indoapril isinya bungkusan _snack_ -yang gede bungkusnya karena tiga perempatnya isinya cuma angin-sama cola kalengan, sedang Felix ga kalah heboh, bawaan yang dibawanya sama sekali ga pernah terpikirkan oleh Seungmin.

Felix bawa pistol-pistolan air.

Ada empat buah, moncongnya panjang-panjang. Seungmin ga habis pikir sama Felix. Faedahnya apa coba bawa pistol-pistolan? Padahal mereka udah kelas tiga SMA, masa masih mainan pistol?

"Eh lu semua pada remehin mainan gue. Denger ya, mainin pistol-pistolan lebih berfaedah daripada mainin hati cewek. Ye ga Jis?"

Sindir Felix pada Jisung. Mana manggilnya Jis lagi, emang dia najis apa?

Jisung mukanya langsung kecut.

Memang udah jadi rahasia umum kalo Jisung itu _playboy_ cap beruang putih, seantero sekolah juga tahu, spesialisnya yang terakreditasi A adalah nge-php-in cewek, tipe-tipe yang pas udah sayang-sayangnya eh dia nya ngilang.

Sontak aja Jisung yang merasa tertohok menoyor kepala Felix.  
Hyunjin sama Seungmin cuma ngakak aja dengernya.

"Berisik lu jerawat kuda. Daripada _friendzone_ - _an_ terus sama adkel, mendingan gue, ye gak?" Jisung ngelirik Hyunjin penuh arti.

Hyunjin langsung kicep. _Sialan_. Padahal dia ga ikut-ikut, tapi tetep aja keseret.

.

Bener aja, kedatengan Hyunjin, Felix dan Jisung bikin rumah Seungmin jadi rame, berisiknya ngalahin jam istirahat anak TK.

Kuping Seungmin udah pengang gara-gara mereka main game sambil teriak-teriak.  
Apalagi si Jisung, satu kebun binatang keluar dari mulut laknatnya. Dia kalah tiga kali berturut-turut lawan Felix dan Hyunjin.

"Udah lu pulang aja mendingan. Maen game aja ga becus." Tukas Hyunjin. Cowok sipit itu neguk colanya yang kedua. Gayanya udah kayak iklan minuman, tapi gagal karena berikutnya dia keselek sendiri. Gagal keren, tapi tetep ganteng.

Felix gatel pengen ikut ngatain. "Itu namanya adzab gara-gara mainin anak ora-."

"Ohok-ohok- ampun bos-ampun!"

Jisung ngunci leher Felix pake lengannya. Kuat banget sampe muka Felix mangap-mangap kayak ikan didarat.

"Lu sekali lagi ngatain gue, habis lu-"

 _Ting nong_

 _Ting nong_

 _Ting nong._

Keempatnya terdiam ditempat. Saling natap 'siapa disana?' tapi ga satu pun mau beranjak bukain pintu.  
Felix bersyukur bel rumah Seungmin berbunyi. Karena setelahnya kuncian tangan Jisung lepas dari lehernya.

Hyunjin ngelirik Seungmin dengan pandang _'Siapa tuh?',_

 _'Ngga tahu.'_ Seungmin geleng-geleng kepala.

 _'Bukain sono!'_ , balas Hyunjin naikin dagunya.

Seungmin mengerutkan dahi, _'Lah kok gue?'_

 _'Yee.. lu kan yang punya rumah.'_ Hyunjin masang muka datar.

Sementara dua makhluk di sekitar mereka cuma melongo, jadi penonton yang ga ngerti apa-apa. Barusan itu tadi apaan coba?

Jisung jadi yang pertama ngeluarin suara.  
"Udah daripada lu bedua telepati-telepatian gajelas mending bukain tuh pintu. Berisik banget."

Felix ngangguk setuju.

Akhirnya Seungmin bangkit juga buat bukain pintu. Dengan langkah males-malesan dia jalan ke pintu depan. Awas aja kalo yang mainin bel rumahnya itu anak-anak tetangga yang suka jahil, bakal Seungmin tangkep satu-satu terus Seungmin jewer kupingnya.

"Iya sebentaarrrr!"

Tapi yang dateng ternyata buka bocah-bocah iseng ataupun ibu-ibu tetangga temen Mamanya, melainkan lelaki tinggi yang wajahnya ga asing bagi Seungmin.

"Wonpil mana, Min?"

Itu bang Jae. Temen super lengket abangnya. Orangnya tinggi banget, Seungmin sampe mendongak buat natap matanya.

"Ga tau, tadi keluar sama Bang Dowoon." Jawab Seungmin seadanya sambil garuk-garuk tengkuk.

Jae ngangguk dua kali. Cowok itu ngelepas topi hitamnya, Seungmin jadi bisa ngelihat mukanya dengan jelas.  
Pucet, matanya sipit ga pake kacamata Harry Potternya.

Seungmin bisa nangkep gelagat resah dari cowok didepannya itu.

"Emang kenapa bang, nyariin bang Wonpil?", tanya Seungmin karena penasaran.

Jae ga langsung jawab, cowok itu malah ngelirik-lirik sekitar. Seungmin jadi tambah curiga.

Menurut Seungmin hubungan abangnya dengan lelaki didepannya itu cukup mencurigakan. Kata Mama sih mereka udah temenan dari SMP, tapi masa kalo temen mainnya dikamar, mana dikunci lagi.

Seungmin kan jadi suudzon. Ngira abangnya itu Gay. Temen abangnya itu sering banget dateng kerumahnya, kadang nginep juga. Seungmin kepo aja dengan hubungan mereka. Apalagi kalo inget momen ala-ala sinetron yang agak akan pernah Seungmin lupain. Momen saat abangnya hujan-hujanan didepan rumah sama Jae. Kata Mama mereka lagi marahan, tapi marahannya menurut Seungmin agak lebay. Perasaan, dia kalo marahan sama genknya ga sampe kayak gitu, paling mentok adu bogem, abis itu udah, baikan lagi.

"Itu-anu.. abang boleh nginep ga? Tiga hari aja.."

.

"Min, siapa tuh?" bisik Felix sambil ngelirik Jae yang lagi mainin hape diatas sofa. Kakinya diangkat ke atas meja, udah nganggep kayak rumah sendiri, sampe ga sadar tiga bocah-kecuali Seungmin- natap dia dengan muka bertanya-tanya.

"Temen abang gue." jawab Seungmin, memuaskan rasa kepo ketiga temennya. Serempak ketiganya ngangguk sambil bergumam vokal O.

"Oy, bang!" seru Jisung ga disangka-sangka. Bikin ketiga temennya sontak terperangah. Lagi-lagi Jisung dengan gaya songongnya manggil orang yang ga dikenal kayak temennya sendiri.

Merasa di panggil 'Bang', Jae menoleh kebawah. Ngalihin pandanganya ke arah remaja bergigi tupai yang barusan manggil dia duduk.

"Apa?", balas Jae, mukanya rada sinis. Yang bener aja, barusan dia di panggil 'Oy' sama anak bau kencur.

Hyunjin, Felix sama Seungmin udah ketar-ketir. Mereka was-was dalem hati sama apa yang bakal diucapin Jisung. Takutnya temen mereka yang suka sok jantan itu ngajak Jae berantem. Pasalnya mereka kapok, Jisung itu anaknya suka ngajak ribut. Tantangan katanya. Macu adrenalin. _Halah taik kucing._ Seungmin inget banget gara-gara Jisung sok-sokan minta rokok sama preman-preman deket pangkalan ojek, pulangnya mereka bonyok habis dipukuli.

Felix udah meringis duluan. Gusinya masih perih bekas berantem sama preman kemaren. Kalo sampe Jisung ngajak tawuran lagi, mending Felix ga ikutan deh. Mending main pistolan sama anak tetangga sebelah rumahnya aja. Lebih ramah lingkungan.

"Bisa maen game gak?"

 _Fyuhhh_.

Ketiganya buang napas lega berjamaah.

 **Tbc**


	4. end Numpang Nginep

Si kembar tiga anak tetangga sebelah tadi dateng. Orang-orang komplek menjuluki mereka dengan _Song Triplets_. Yang sulung namanya Daehan, si tengah Minguk, dan si bungsu Manse. Mereka dateng kerumah Wonpil cuma nganterin keik buatan ibu mereka. Seketika kehadiran tiga bocil itu membangkitkan naluri p̶e̶d̶o̶f̶i̶l̶ kebapakan seorang Jae. Tinggi mereka yang cuma setinggi lutut Jae itu tambah bikin mereka keliatan kayak kurcaci-kurcaci nggemesin.

"Om Pil, ini kue dari Mama." Ucap Daehan, si sulung mewakili. Tangan mungil itu nyodorin plastik putih yang isinya box keik ukuran sedang yang disambut Wonpil dengan raut ramah. Wonpil jongkok untuk nyamain tinggi mereka.

"Wah, makasih. Bilangin mama, makasih ya." Dielusnya tiga kepala mungil itu dengan sayang. Wonpil senyum _soft_ banget. Jae yang ngeliat, ngerasa ikutan gemes. Pengen ngelus juga. _Ngelus tiga cindil itu, maksudnya._

Baru aja cowok itu mau nyamperin ketiganya,

"Ya uda ya om, kami pulang dulu. Acalamualaikummm."  
Tiga bocah itu pun pamit, kemudian kejer-kejeran diluar. Sedangkan Jae yang baru aja mau gerak, mendadak diem ditempat.

"Muka lu kenapa Jae?"

"Engga. Gue baru sadar aja, ternyata gini rasanya ditolak bahkan sebelum berjuang." ucap Jae dengan muka kosong, cowok itu balik badan lalu berjalan dengan langkah lesu.

Wonpil naikin satu alisnya. "Itu anak ayam kehabisan _dedek_ apa ya?"

 **Numpang Nginep**

 _Tik tok tik tok_

Wonpil ngelirik jam di dinding. Udah jam setengah dua belas ternyata. Setelah keroyokan makan keik kayak orang kelaparan yang terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni, ketiganya teler kekenyangan. Cuma TV yang masih nyala, nampilin iklan rokok yang biasa nongol menjelang tengah malam.

Wonpil bangun dari posisinya. Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar. Remahaan keik beserta krimnya belepotan di atas meja. Seungmin udah bobok imut di atas sofa sambil meluk bantal, sedangkan Jae, cowok itu tiduran dilantai, badannya setengah menyender di sofa. Mukanya yang tengadah ke atas itu keliatan lucu. Mana mulutnya menganga lagi.

Setelah mebereskan kekacauan sebelum pasukan semut menyerang, barulah Wonpil menghampiri dua manusia tepar itu.

Tapi sebelum bangunin Jae, Wonpil berinisiatif bangunin adeknya dulu. Dia tahu bangunin Jae itu susahnya pake banget.

"Dek, dek. Tidur dikamar, gih."

Seungmin melenguh pelan. Cuma butuh dua kali tepukan di pipi, remaja itu udah sadar. Seungmin kedip-kedip pelan. Liat sekeliling, dia masih di ruang tamu ternyata. Seungmin ngelirik Wonpil dengan mata menyipit, lalu ngangguk pelan. Remaja itu berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, agak oleng setengah sadar karena masih ngantuk banget. Wonpil hampir aja teriak karena Seungmin hampir nabrak guci kesayangan Mama. Bisa gawat kalo sampe itu terjadi. Setelah mastiin adeknya selamat sampe kamar, tanpa terjadi kecelakaan (nabrak benda-benda yang berpotensi menimbulkan amukan Mama misalnya) barulah Wonpil deketin Jae.

Cowok itu tidurnya pules banget. Ga pegel apa, tidur dengan posisi gitu?

"Jae, bangun ..." Wonpil nepuk pipi Jae. Reaksinya cuma ngeluh bentar, gerakin mulut terus mangap lagi.

"Jae.."

"..."

"Woi, anak ayam, bangun ..." badan Jae ditendang- tendang pelan. Tapi ga ada pergerakan sama sekali . Cowok itu malah nyari posisi wenak, miringin badannya.

 _Ini anak kudu disiram seember apa ya?_

Wonpil bergelut dengan batinnya. Siram, engga, siram, engga. Kalo disiram nanti sofa beserta lantainya bakalan basah, dan Wonpil terlalu males ngepel tengah malam begini. Kalo ngga gitu, terus gimana ya?  
Masa Wonpil gendong Jae ke kamarnya? Heh, yang bener aja. Kamar Wonpil ada di lantai dua, dan itu artinya dia harus gotong badan Jae yang berat itu naik tangga sampai ke atas gitu? Bisa-bisa encok kesemutan badan Wonpil.

Tapi kalo dibiarin, kasihan juga anak orang kedinginan diluar. Wonpil masih berperipertemanan, walaupun kadang-kadang ada keinginan pengen jorokin Jae ke jurang kalo cowok itu lagi nyebelin-nyebelinnya.  
Dan Wonpil merenung untuk sejenak, mikir keras sambil gigit bibir bawahnya.

 **Numpang Nginep**

"Ughh... ini anak makan apa _sih_ , berat banget."

 _Brukk_

Badan Jae langsung dijatuhin ke kasur. Wonpil masih ngos-ngosan ngatur nafasnya. Lega banget beban di punggungnya menghilang seketika. Sedangkan Jae sama sekali ga terganggu, cowok itu tambah pules tidurnya setelah ketemu kasur, seolah-olah ga terjadi apa-apa. Wonpil ngeregangin otot-otot punggungnya, melintir pinggangnya ke kanan-kiri sampe kedengeran bunyi _kretek-kretek._ Iya, tadi setelah pergulatan batin yang cukup seru, akhirnya Wonpil yang baik hati bersedia gotong temen kampretnya selamat sentosa sampe kamar. Jae harus bersyukur banget punya temen kek Wonpil, sisi malaikatnya berhasil nendang setan jahat yang goda dia biat nyiram air, atau ninggalin Jae di ruang tamu.

Setelah ngerasa punggungnya baik-baik aja ga kekurangan satu sel apapun, Wonpil beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ngelakuin ritualnya sebelum tidur; gosok gigi dan cuci kaki.

Sepuluh menit kemudian cowok itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kalo udah nyikat gigi rasanya lega-"

Wonpil membeku ditempat. Pandangannnya tertuju ke arah kasurnya. Dimana dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kasurnya tengah dimonopoli Jae seorang.  
Anak ayam itu tidur dengan posisi tangan melintang lebar-lebar, gitu juga kakinya. Tidurnya pas ditengah-tengah lagi. Persis kek bintang laut. Tapi bedanya ini bintang laut hasil persilangan dengan ayam kampung.

 _Wah, ini anak ngajak berantem rupanya._

Perlu diingatkan sekali lagi. Kasur Wonpil itu _single bed_. Cuma muat buat satu orang dewasa. Itu pun kadang Wonpil masih ngerasa kurang luas, karena posisinya terletak berdempetan dengan dinding.

Wonpil punya satu _sleeping bag._ Bisa dipake, masih bagus juga. Masalahnya tiap Jae nginep, dia ga pernah mau make itu. Alesannya ga enak lah, ga leluasa gerak lah. Katanya dia dulu pernah pake, terus efeknya dia jadi mimpi buruk. Disana katanya dia berubah jadi ulet gemuk, susah gerak. Entah lah, apa itu beneran atau karangan Jae aja biar bisa tidur dikasurnya. Wonpil iyain aja, biar dia seneng.

Dan beruntung lah si Jae, sahabatnya itu adalah tuan rumah yang baik sekaligus teman yang sabar bin pengertian, walaupun seringnya ngenes karena ngalah sama anak pitik itu. Awalnya dia baik-baik aja, sekali-dua kali dia masih oke tidur dilantai, tapi lama-kelamaan dia ngerasa jadi pihak yang dirugikan disini. Yang punya kasur dia, tapi kenapa yang enak-enakan tidur dikasur malah Jae?

Wah, ga bener ini.

Tersulut oleh bisikan setan, Wonpil terbesit pikiran untuk ga mau mengalah lagi. Cowok itu ga mau kasurnya dimonopoli anak pitik itu. Cukuplah yakult dia -yang selalu diirit-irit pas minum tapi akhirnya selalu dirampas Jae- diambil, tapi urusan kasur-perkasuran Wonpil ga bisa diajak kompromi. Bagi dia tidur itu harus berkualitas. Tidur beralaskan lantai itu ga enak. Datar. Keras. Dingin. Dan punggung Wonpil berasa mau patah tiap bangun tidur. Jadi kaku gitu.

Dan begitulah, tiap Jae menginap, mau ga mau mereka tidur sempit-sempitan dikasur mini itu.

Dan sialnya, penderitaan Wonpil ga sampai disitu aja ...

Jae kalo tidur suka ga pake aturan!

Cowok itu kalo tidur alam bawah sadarnya aktif banget. Entah apa yang dia lakuin disana. Entah jadi koboy ngejer kadal di padang pasir atau pawang hujan yang lagi ngadain ritual. Pokoknya ribet banget deh. Memang bener dia tidur, merem, tapi badannya ga ikutan merem. Tangannya suka tiba-tiba melintang di atas muka Wonpil. Dan Wonpil yang lagi lelap tidur itu tiba-tiba kaget, kaya orang ketindihan, berasa ditimpuk karung beras tepat di muka.

Untuk sekali dia masih mencoba sabar (lagi) , naruh tangan Jae balik ditempat asalnya. Tapi ga lama kemudian kaki Jae yang ikutan ngulah. Jadi lah badan Wonpil dililit, kaya mangsa yang di lilit ular. Wonpil cuma pasrah aja dijadiin guling dadakan. Jangan tanya rasanya gimana dipeluk posesif sama cowok dengan tangan dan kaki yang super panjang, karena faktanya Jae itu ga seringan keliatannya. _Dia berat woy._ Apalagi kalo udah meluk berasa meluk guling sendiri. Belum lagi Jae suka mengigau, komat kamit ga jelas tepat di kuping Wonpil. Efeknya kadang bikin Wonpil jadi mimpi buruk. Iya, didalam mimpinya dia lagi dililit ular piton raksasa, pake kacamata dan pinter ngomong bahasa inggris ala anak jaksel.

Memang sih, ga ada peraturan tertulis atau buku panduan ' _Cara Tidur yang Baik di Rumah Orang'_ , tapi setidaknya sebagai seorang manusia Jae harusnya tahu diri- tunggu, sejak kapan Jae tahu diri, dan sejak kapan Jae itu manusia? Bukannya dia siluman Ayam Kecil. Oke, abaikan pertanyaan gaje barusan. Tapi intinya, doain aja Wonpil diberkahi banyak-banyak kesabaran untuk mengahadapi seorang Park Kampret Jaehyung.

"Eh? Udah bangun lo, Pil?"

Wonpil ngucek matanya sekali-dua kali. Dia ngeliat Jae keluar dari kamar mandi, masih dengan baju kemarin, handuk putih tersampir di kedua bahu. Mukanya udah seger. Tapi tetep aja sipit.

Wonpil masih dikasurnya, dia baru bisa tidur jam setengah empat tadi dan bangun pukul setengah enam gara-gara denger suara shower dikamar mandi. Dan ternyata pelakunya sama dengan orang yang mandi tanpa izin kemarin sore.

"Lu mau kemana jam segini udah mandi?" tanya Wonpil.

Jae yang lagi jongkok nyari setelan training di tasnya noleh. Muter kepalanya kebelakang untuk bilang,

"Jogging. Ga tau pengen aja. Sapa tau ketemu yang _bening_ dijalan." ucap Jae sambil terkekeh.

Wonpil ngerotasiin matanya sebelum ngelempar bantal leher warna kuningnya ke arah Jae. Cepet banget itu anak _move-on_ nya. Omong-omong ini udah masuk bulan ke-tiga, status merdeka Jae dari seorang wanita _chubby_ bernama Jimin. Dalem hati, Wonpil berdoa semoga di alun-alun Jae ketemu Jimin. Biar dijadiin sarapan Jimin. _Hehe._

"Olahraga ya, olahraga. Jangan olahraga sambil olahrasa."

Wonpil kemudian nangkep pemandangan sprei kasurnya udah tersingkap, siapa lagi pelakunya? Seperti biasa, cowok pecinta kerapihan itu kemudian ngerapiin kasurnya seperti semula, ngambil selimutnya buat dilipet rapi.

"Ooh...cemburu nih ceritanya?"

 _Bukk_

Selimut yang mau dilipet itu sontak Wonpil lempar ke Jae. Yang dilempar segumpal selimut malah ketawa keras banget. Seneng liat Wonpil pasang muka sebel itu.

"Sialan. Omongan lo sampah banget ya Jae." ucap Wonpil keki, bikin Jae tambah seneng.

Setelan training warna abu-abu yang dia cari akhirnya ketemu. Cowok itu mengganti kaus itemnya dengan atasan training. Wonpil yang ngeliat Jae _shirtless_ biasa aja. Temennya itu memang suka buka baju di sembarang tempat. Lagian badannya juga biasa aja. Ga punya roti sobek apalagi lengan bisep. Ga sedap dipandang. Eh bentar, Wonpil mikir apa barusan?

Cowok itu buru-buru gelengin kepalanya. Mukul kepalanya dua kali sambil ngumpat.

 _Sialan! Mikir apa gue barusan. Gara-gara temenenan sama si mulut sampah otak gue jadi ikut tercemar._

Jae mengkerutkan dahi ngeliat Wonpil mukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Tapi kemudian dia mikir bodoh amat lah. Mungkin itu ritual Wonpil habis bangun tidur.

"Mo ikut ga, Pil? Nanti pulangnya gue traktir bubur aya-"

Omongannya terpotong karena barusan dia ditimpuk perangkat kasur. Lagi.

"Kok gue ditimpuk mulu sih!"

"Lah, lu kalo ganti celana dikamar mandi kek!" sahut Wonpil tak kalah keki. Oke lah, kalo Jae ganti baju didepannya, tapi kalo sampe cowok itu buka celana didepannya, _eww_ Wonpil tidak bisa menerimanya, bung.

"Ya elah Pil. Lu kemarin kan udah liat gue polosan di kamar mandi. Ngapain malu." ucap Jae enteng. Ga peduli Wonpil udah melotot ngeliat cowok itu mulai nurunin celananya.

Wonpil ngelirik sekitar, ga ada lagi barangnya yang bisa dia lempar. Ada sih lampu belajar, tapi sayang nanti jadi lecet kalo kena kepala Jae.

"Eh kadal kurap, yang make kamar mandi orang tanpa izin siapa ya? Bukan salah gue juga kan kalo ngecek kamar mandi sendiri." Wonpil bersedekap tapi pandangannya dia buang ke arah lain. Ga mau liat Jae ganti celana. Iya, setelah dia ga sengaja liat celana dalam Jae warna biru dongker.

"Eumm ... ngeles aja terus."

"Udah belom nih?" Wonpil nanya, mukanya masih madep tembok.  
Bukannya ngejawab, Jae malah cengengesan di tempat. Sebenernya dia udah pake baju lengkap dengan celananya, tapi tiba-tiba dia kepikiran sebuah ide. Ga asik hidupnya kalo ga jahilin Wonpil. _Ehee_.

"Duh, keknya ga bisa deh, Pil. Celana gue kesempitan nih. Pinjem punya lu dong." ucap Jae dengan skenario kampungannya. Padahal Jae itu tipe cowok yang beli baju celana suka yang _over size_ (yah, kecuali celana dalem sih, ga mungkin juga kan dia pake terus kedodoran). Dalem hati cowok itu udah cekikikan. Mana Wonpil cuma diem aja lagi.

"Eumm ... bentar, bentar. Gue cariin." Wonpil berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Jalan mundur, posisinya masih tetep ngebelakangin Jae. "Tetep disitu! Jangan kemana-mana!"

Cowok itu jalannya pelan-pelan, kayak orang jalan pas mati lampu. Posisi lemari tepat disebelah Jae berdiri. Sebisa mungkin Wonpil memposisikan pandangannya jangan sampe ngeliat sosok Jae.

"Buruan, Pil. Kedinginan nih _burung_ gue."

"Si-sialan! Bentar napa!"

Wonpil buka lemari pakaiannya, nyari celana trainingnya yang berwarna hitam buru-buru. Dia agaknya lupa naruh dimana, perasaan kemarin habis di laundry udah dia susun rapi di lemari.

"Nah!"

Wonpil udah nemuin celananya, tapi sekarang dia bingung gimana caranya ngasih ke Jae tanpa harus ngeliat cowok itu.

"Buruan Pil."

"Nih, ambil sendiri." Wonpil ngulurin tangannya kebelakang.

"Ga nyampe elah."

Wonpil mundurin badannya dikit.

"Masih ga nyampe, Pil." ucap Jae, mukanya demi apa pengen ngakak saat itu juga.

"Ya ampun Jae, kaki lo masih normal ga lumpuh, tinggal jalan ambil sendiri kan bisa." Wonpil keki juga akhirnya.

"Ga bisa. Maunya diambilin _Kak Wonpil_ "

Wonpil diem sebentar. Matanya terpejam, asap imajiner mengepul keluar dari hidungnya. Persis kek banteng di gladiator. Kalo kepala Wonpil di tensi, kadar panasnya mungkin udah di atas batas maksimal. Siap meledak.

"Kampret! Mati a..ja lu.."

Hening.

Ketika balik badan Wonpil ngeliat sendiri Jae duduk di kursi. Lagi nahan tawa. Pake baju. Pake celana.

Sialan, Wonpil ngerasa dikerjain barusan!

"Pfftt, HAHAHAHA. Anjir, lo gampang banget sih dikibulin."

Dan tawa Jae menyurut dua detik kemudian. Cowok itu nutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Karena demi apa, sekarang Wonpil keliatanya _creepy_ tingkat valak!  
Jae neguk salivanya susah payah. Dan harusnya dia sadar, nyari masalah sama kucing garong macam Wonpil di pagi hari sama aja pre-order tiket ke akhirat lebih awal!

"Aa-ampunn Piiiiilllll!"

 **Numpang Nginep**

Acara jogging pagi mereka akhirnya terlaksana. Setelah Jae dapet 'hadiah' dari Wonpil tadi pagi, mereka bertiga, bareng Seungmin tentunya, lari-lari pelan sampe ke alun-alun kota. Disana rame orang olahraga. Ada yang jogging, senam pagi (yang diikuti para lansia), main badminton, sebagian lagi olahraga tangan, iya pakaiannya trainingan tapi cuma kedok aja buat menuhi feed instagram.

Kebanyakan cewek-cewek bening berleging ketat bersliweran bikin Jae bingung harus liat yang mana dulu. Dan tentu aja dia manfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan baik. Tiap ada yang lewat dia panggil; _'Hai, cantik',_ yang mirisnya cuma direspon muka datar. Tapi ga apa, liat yang _seger-seger_ aja Jae udah bahagia.

Setelah sepuluh kali puteran jogging ngelilingi bundaran lapangan, baik Wonpil dan Seungmin kompak berhenti sejenak. Seungmin yang ngusulin udahan, anak itu jarang olahraga, capek dikit aja udah ngeluh.

"Bang, capek. Pulang yuk. Seungmin laper."

Wonpil ngelirik adeknya. Mukanya udah ngenes banget. Diliriknya jam tangan. Jam 9.48. Matahari udah mulai tinggi, panasnya mulai kerasa. Sebenernya dia juga udah laper. Satu botol air mineral enam ratus mili udah habis di puteran ke tujuh. Haus berat. Laper juga.

"Ya udah kita pulang sekarang. Tapi, Jae kemana ya?" Wonpil ngeliat sekitar. Nyari-nyari keberadaan cowok jangkung doyan nyusahin itu. Dari awal Wonpil udah tau, acara jogging ini cuma kedok Jae aja buat tebar pesona. Bisa Wonpil pastiin anak ayam itu lari satu puteran pun engga.

"Ya udahlah, bang. Kita pulang aja. Nanti bang Jae bisa pulang sendiri kok." ucap Seungmin ngeyakinin abangnya. Perutnya udah laper banget. Rasanya ususnya udah habis digerogoti cacing-cacing saking lapernya.

"Ya udah, deh."

 **Numpang Nginep**

Sepulang dari acara jogging, Wonpil dan Seungmin mampir bentar ke supermarket buat belanja bahan-bahan masakan. Wonpil sendiri yang inisiatif. Pengen masak katanya. Walaupun Wonpil ga jago-jago amat, tapi setidaknya dia bisa bikin nasi goreng yang enak.

Dan sekarang dua abang-adik itu tengah berada di dapur. Jarang banget keduanya lama-lamaan didapur, biasanya yang masak itu Mama doang, Wonpil sama Seungmin ke dapur paling cuma buat ngambil air minum di kulkas.

Wonpil ngeluarin bahan-bahan masakan dari plastik. Bumbu nasi goreng instan, telur, sosis, daun selada, tomat dan tak lupa satu liter minuman soda. Sebenernya ga boleh sih, Mama selalu ngelarang anak-anaknya minum-minuman bersoda, tapi mumpung Ibu Negara ga dirumah boleh lah, ya, sekali-kali nakal.

"Kamu yang cuci sayurannya, ya."  
Ucap Wonpil. Celemek warna pink yang biasa dipake mama melekat pas di badan cowok itu. Sementara Seungmin sebagai asisten koki make celemek warna kuning. Berasa lagi syuting acara masak-masak di tv ini ceritanya.

"Siaapp!"

Acara masak-memasak itu pun berjalan dengan lancar. Wonpil udah keliatan kayak _master chef_ pas masak, Seungmin sampe dibuat melongo liat momen Wonpil ngaduk-ngaduk nasinya hingga berterbangan di atas pan.

Setelah Wonpil menghias masakannya dengan toping sayur-sayuran sehat barulah dua piring nasi goreng yang baunya menggoda iman itu disajikan di meja makan. Wonpil melepas celemeknya. Cowok manis itu kemudian mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi. Masih dengan setelan training yang berpeluh keringet karena panas kompor. Lumayan capek juga.  
Cowok itu mijit-mijit kakinya. Setelah jogging badannya kerasa pegel-pegel, terutama di bagian paha sampe betis. Mungkin efek jarang olahraga juga.

Wonpil ngelirik meja makan. Cowok itu mikir sebentar, rasanya ada yang kelupaan. Tapi apa ya?

Oh iya!

"Miinnn, spritenyaa." teriak Wonpil. Mumpung Seungmin masih di dapur.

"Okeee."

Kalo lagi makan dua-duanya bisa kompak. Adem, ayem. Hening. Sibuk mencerna nasi goreng buatan tangan seorang Kim Wonpil dengan khidmat. Seungmin akui walopun abangnya itu ga jago masak, tapi untuk nasi gorengnya Seungmin berani ngasih rating lima bintang. Entah micinnya yang terlalu banyak atau apa, tapi bagi Seungmin rasanya lebih enak dari nasi goreng buatan Mama.

"Eegghhh... " Seungmin bersendawa. "Ah, kenyang banget ... "

Remaja kekenyangan itu bersender di kursi. Dielus-ngelusnya perutnya yang mendadak buncit. _Kenyang maksimaaal._

"Habis ini jangan tidur ya, Min."

"Ehe ... tahu aja abang." Seungmin cengengesan.

Kebanyakan makan emang bikin ngantuk, enaknya habis itu tidur. Tapi kalo dia nekat balik ke kamar buat merem bisa-bisa disiram seember oleh abangnya.

Wonpil ngambil piring-piring bekas nasi gorengnya. Berniat pengen langsung dicuci, kalo nanti-nanti takutnya jadi males.  
Baru aja yang lebih tua mau ngangkat piringnya, tapi tangannya dihadang yang lebih muda.

"Eehh ... biar Seungmin aja yang bawain."

"Udah, ga usah, abang aja."

"Engga. Biar Seungmin aja."

"Ga usah ngeyel. Nanti malah pecah kalo kamu yang bawa."

"Engga bakal. Abang kan tadi udah masakin, sekarang giliran-"

 _Ting nong!_  
 _Ting nong!_

Keduanya terdiam. Cuma saling tatap-tatapan. Debatnya di _pause_ dulu. Wonpil natap Seungmin dengan pandangan, 'S _iapa tuh?'_ dan dibales Seungmin dengan endikan, _'Tauk'._

 _'Bukain sonoh'_ Wonpil naikin dagunya.

 _' U'_ Seungmin geleng-geleng.

 _'Eeh ni anak, disuruh abangnya ...'_

 _'Seungmin kan mau nyuci piring, Bang.'_

Dan terjadilah perang telepati antara keduanya. Dua-duanya sama-sama ga mau ngalah. Padahal tinggal jalan beberapa langkah buat nyampe ke pintu depan. Sementara orang diluar sana makin gencar mencet bel.

"Ya udah. Kita buka bareng-bareng."

"Oke. Deal!"

 _Hadeuh ..._

Abang-adik itu akhirnya beranjak menuju pintu depan. Sebelum bel rumah mereka rusak di pencet terus sama orang di luar sana.

"Iyaaa sebentarrr."

 _ **Ceklek**_

Wonpil terkejut. Seungmin menganga.

"Bukanya lama banget sih!"

Itu Jae disana. Anak ayam yang hilang sejak tadi pagi. Bukan menghilang sih tepatnya, cowok itu aja yang _ngeluyur_ ga pamit.

Wonpil natep Jae dari ujung kaki sampe ujung kepala dua kali. Cowok itu masih Jae yang nyebelin dan suka nyusahin, tapi ada yang beda.

"BWAHAHAHA."

Seungmin ngakak ditempat. Keras banget. Remaja itu ketawa sampe matanya jadi segaris sambil megang perutnya. Duh, kasihan itu perutnya lagi ngolah nasi goreng jadi berantakan gara-gara Seungmin ngakak ga pake aturan.

Wonpil ga tahan juga ga ikut ketawa. Demi apa, Jae pulang-pulang kok jadi begini.

"Ppffftt. Ya ampun Jae. Muka lu ... anjir. Kenapa bonyok gitu. Habis dipalak preman mana lu?"

Jae masang muka datar. Pasrah aja diketawaian abang-adik kurang ajar itu. Bukannya khawatir liat temennya pulang dengan keadaan muka bonyok kena bogem mentah malah diketawain sampe mampus.

Cowok itu nelen bulat-bulat niatnya buat cerita kenapa mukanya jadi bonyok-bonyok begini. Iya, semua luka indah bin perih ini dia dapet pas Jae ngajak ngobrol seorang cewek di taman. Engga, bukan cewek itu yang nonjok Jae. Bukan. Tapi itu semua awal mulanya gara-gara dia nemuan seekor anjing pudel tersesat di semak-semak. Jae yang kebetulan suka anak anjing, karena imut juga, jadilah dia nyelametin itu anjing. Eh, ga tahunya si pemilik dateng. Cantik pula. Singkat cerita mereka ngobrol-ngobrol bentar, si cewek bilang makasih ke Jae, terus obrolan jadi panjang gara-gara basa-basi ga pentingnya Jae. Eh, ga lama. Seorang cowok berbadan kekar, kulitnya eksotis kecokelatan plus mukanya yang sangar itu dateng, bikin Jae menciut ditempat. Usut punya usut ternyata kloningan Agung Hercules itu adalah pacar si cewek.

"Eh eh, bang. Sabar, bang sabar. Sa-saya cuma bantuin pacar abang jagain anjingnya, kok."

"Halah, alesan aja lo-"

 _Bugghh_

Dan, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap ...

"Haduh, sakit perut gue. Makanya lu ga usah ke ganjenan Jae. Liat, lu pulang dapet apa? Dapet yang _bening_ engga, bonyok iya."

"Haha, iya. Kesian banget _sih_ lo bang." Seungmin ikut menimpali. Bikin nyeri di muka Jae tambah nyut-nyutan.

"Udah, ah. Minggir! Gue mau lewat!"

Jae melongos masuk, menerobos dua sejoli abang-adik yang masih ngakak di ambang pintu itu.

Ngambek dia.

"Ehhh, Jae tungguu. Gigi lu nih ketinggalan."[]

 _ **Helllaaaww, TTM balik ~ Setelah hampir tiga bulan wkwk**_  
 _ **Gimana? Ada yang kangen tidack?**_  
 _ **Masih dengan ketengilan Jae dan kesabaran seorang Wonpil. Ceritanya we bikin agaak panjang dari biasanya. Dan semoga humornya dapet yach.**_

 _ **Masih mau dilanjutin ga nih? Kalo engga cukup sampai disini aja :)**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya manteman**_


	5. Nostalgia (07-29 01:08:16)

.

.

.

.

.

Kalo ditanya awal gimana Wonpil sama Jae bisa deket itu rasanya lucu, bikin mual dan bikin geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi kalo kalian penasaran awalnya gimana, Wonpil masih inget gimana detailnya (berhubung dia yang paling sering dirugiin dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka).

Saat itu adalah saat dimana mereka mulai pubertas, mulai mimpi basah, dan mulai ngerasain perasaan tertarik terhadap lawan jenis. Itu tahun ke dua mereka di SMP. Wonpil masih buluq-buluqnya pake kacamata, seragamnya rapi sampe lipatan setrikanya masih tegak kaku, dan rambutnya waktu itu tipe belah tengah klimis. Wonpil anaknya pendiem, sukanya belajar doang. Kerjaannya selain belajar, ya ngambis di perpus. Jarang banget yang namanya Kim Wonpil nongkrong di kantin, panas-panasan di lapangan basket bareng temen-temen cowoknya, ataupun bersiul-siul sok badboy di koridor godain cewek-cewek yang lewat. Pokoknya Wonpil yang jadul itu jauh dari definisi namja jaman jigeum.

Terus gimana dengan Jae?

Nah, Jae yang dulu itu ga jauh beda dengan Jae yang sekarang. Masih tetep kacamataan, masih songong, masih jangkung, dan masih kayak anak ayam pastinya. Jangan bayangin cerita pertemuan Jae dan Wonpil itu dramatis kayak di drama-drama korea ataupun wattpad ataupun webtoon ataupun novel-novel. Mereka dipertemukan ga dalam sikon nabrak terus saling baku hantam sampe bikin heboh satu sekolahan. Sama sekali engga. Tapi pertemuan pertama mereka itu di bawah ranjang UKS yang lagi sepi-sepinya ...

.

.

.

.

"Wonpil, bekalnya udah?"

"Udah, Ma."

"Botol minumnya ga lupa, kan?"

Wonpil ngerotasiin matanya. Diliriknya botol taperwer warna pink ukuran satu liter di samping tasnya "Engga, Mah. Udah lengkap, ga ada yang kelupaan kok."

Wonpil yang mau beranjak masuk ke gerbang itu dicegat mamanya lagi

"Ih kamu mah main nyelonong aja. Salim dulu dong, sayang."

Wonpil hampir lupa tradisi untuk cium tangan mamanya gara-gara sekarang dia udah telat banget. Tadi pagi doi bangun kesiangan karena malemnya belajar buat ulangan fisika sampe ga nyadar udah jam dua pagi. Jadilah sekarang dia buru-buru pengen masuk sebelum pintu gerbangnya ditutup oleh pak satpam. Sekolahnya punya peraturan ketat. Jam 7.00 pintu gerbang harus udah ditutup, yang terlambat bakal dihukum sebelum diperbolehkan masuk ke kelas. Dan dalam sejarah kehidupan Wonpil yang teratur dan lurus-lurus itu ga pernah sekali pun dia di cap terlambat. Wonpil yang biasanya ini selalu dateng lebih pagi dari siapapun. Dia ga mau mencoreng prestasinya selama ini. Tapi sesi cium tangan itu ternyata ada bonusnya juga. Pipi dia di cium gemes sama mamanya. Wonpil cepet-cepet narik diri. Malu dia diliatin anak-anak lain. Dipinggir jalan pula. Kebiasaan mamanya suka gini, lupa kalo Wonpil bukan lagi bocah TK yang suka dicium pipinya.

Cowok berkacamata itu nyengir garing, ngusap kedua pipinya yang kerasa lembab kena lipstik mamanya. "Eh, udah ya, Ma. Wonpil udah telat nih. Assalamualaikum!"

Pintu gerbang ditutup di detik-detik terakhir sebelum Wonpil melompat masuk. Doi ngusap peluh di pelipisnya. Rambutnya udah lepek. Seragamnya udah ga rapi lagi gara-gara dibawa lari. Tapi cowok itu bersyukur dia ga terlambat.

Senin pagi itu akhirnya berjalan dengan lancar. Ulangan fisika hari itu jadi dilaksanakan, setelah sebelumnya di tunda dua minggu. Wonpil seperti biasa lancar jaya jawab soal, seperti biasa pula pura-pura budeg pas punggungnya di toel-toel Dowoon-- minta contekan.

"Asli, lu sama temen sendiri pelit banget, Pil. Padahal gue sering bantuin lu kalo di gangguin preman kelas sebelah. Tapi ini apa, lu sama sekali-bla bla bla."

Dowoon ngeluarin unek-uneknya ke Wonpil pasal ulangan fisika tadi. Gara-gara Wonpil ga mau ngasih contekan, Dowoon terpaksa harus remidi. Lagi. Seperti biasa. Cowok cadel itu terus nyerocos sepanjang jalan mereka menuju kantin, sementara Wonpil sama sekali ga ngegubris omongan Dowoon. Doi tanpa Dowoon sadari lagi meringis sambil megangin perutnya. Entah kenapa perutnya perih banget. Wonpil ngerasa badannya jadi lemes, dan ga sanggup dibawa jalan.

"tapi ya gitu, gue kalo--EH EH ANJIR! KAPSUL LU KENAPA?" Dowoon panik ngeliat Wonpil terkulai lemes sambil nyender di dinding. Suara Dowoon lantas bikin orang-orang ngeliatin mereka. Cuma ngeliatin doang, ga ada niat mau bantuin. Dowoon yang panik itu langsung ngerangkul sobat karibnya yang keliatan pucet. Cowok itu ngelirik kanan-kiri, nyari bantuan, siapa tahu ada anak PMR di sekitar dia. Tapi nihil, dia ga nemuin satupun. Akhirnya dia terpaksa bawa Wonpil seorang diri ke UKS yang letaknya jauh banget dari tempat mereka berada. Lumayan capek. Dowoon yang sering main futsal aja sampe ngos-ngosan. Mana jarak UKS dari kantin jauhnya kayak muteri lapangan. Begitu nyampe UKS dia ga nemu Pak Nichkhun, penjaga UKS yang terkenal kegantengannya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Dowoon yang udah ga sanggup gotong Wonpil itu langsung bawa temennya ke kasur yang masih kosong. Suasananya sepi banget. Cuma ada kipas angin yang muter-muter di atas. Ranjang-ranjang di sebelah Wonpil berbaring ketutup tirai semua. Dowoon mikir pasti ada orangnya. Udah langganan kalo hari senin jadi basecampnya orang-orang "sakit" pas jam upacara. Entah itu pingsan beneran atau cuma pura-pura pusing.

"Pil, lu gapapa? Mananya yang sakit?"

Wonpil meringis, masih megangin perutnya. Dia ngelirik Dowoon dengan pandangan lemah. "Gapapa. Kayaknya magh gue kambuh ini."

Dowoon cepet-cepet nyariin obat magh di lemari penyimpanan obat. Beruntung kuncinya masih tertancap di lubangnya jadi dia ga usah nyariin pak Nichkhun atau parahnya balik ke kantin beli obat. Capek cuy. Dan belum tentu juga ibu kantin punya obat magh.

Setelah matanya ngobrak-abrik isian lemari, ketemulah obat magh yang mereknya paling terkenal itu. Tapi Dowoon bingung, Wonpil suka yang cair atau tablet ya?

"Pil, Pil, bangun bentar." Wonpil yang badannya di goyang-goyang oleh Dowoon itu jadi terpaksa melek.

"Lu biasa obatnya yang cair apa tablet?"

"Tablet aja." jawab Wonpil dengan suara pelan. Dowoon yang udah dapet jawaban itu ngangguk paham terus balik lagi ke lemari penyimpanan obat.

Sampe sana dia bingung lagi.

"Pil, Pil." Wonpil terpaksa bangun lagi.

"Minumnya pake air kan ya? Tapi disini ga ada air minum gimana? Galonnya habis."

Wonpil narik nafas dalam-dalam. Pengen emosi tapi perutnya sekarang lagi perih melilit. Dowoon yang di depannya lagi pasang muka bodoh itu tambah bikin perutnya meronta-ronta makin perih. Salah apa dia dulu bisa temenan sama Dowoon.

"Cair. Yang cair aja." jawab Wonpil. Dia berharap ini terakhir kalinya cowok itu nanya. Kalo Dowoon balik lagi nanya ke dia minumnya pake sendok makan atau sendok bebek Wonpil pastikan dia bakal nampol Dowoon pake timbangan berat badan di pojok ruangan.

"Lu beneran gapapa gue tinggal?"

Wonpil angguk-angguk lemah. Setelah minum obat dia ngerasa agak baikan.

"Beneran nih gapapa? Gue takutnya lu butuh apa-apa tapi ga bisa karena ga kuat bangun."

Dowoon yang bikin alesan itu bikin Wonpil ngerotasiin matanya males. Wonpil yakin cowok itu cuma modus aja nemenin dia di UKS biar ga masuk pelajaran Sejarah yang katanya bikin ngantuk itu.

"Lu balik aja duluan. Gue kalo udah agak baikan nanti nyusul kok."

"Tapi, kalo ada nyamuk yang ganggu lu--"

"Balik ngga lu, Dow. Atau mau gue tabok pake kipas angin."

Dowoon meringis sambil geleng-geleng. Wonpil yang lagi sakit aja masih bisa ngomong sadis. Dowoon milih cari aman aja deh. Masih sayang nyawa. Belum bisa jadi anak berbakti buat Bunda. Akhirnya cowok cadel itu dengan berat hati balik ke kelas ninggalin Wonpil. Di jalan dia sengaja lama-lamain sambil mikir gimana caranya bisa nge-skip pelajarannya pak Wooyoung tanpa ketahuan.

Rasa nyaman di kasur UKS bikin Wonpil jatuh ketiduran. Ga terasa udah dua jam berlalu sejak dia minum obat. Cowok itu bangun dari baringnya, duduk di pinggiran kasur. Di lihatnya tirai-tirai yang tadinya ketutup udah ga berpenghuni. Ranjang-ranjang kosong. Tinggal dia sendiri di ruangan itu. Wonpil ngerasa perutnya udah enakan sekarang. Cowok itu mikir pasti maghnya kambuh gara-gara dia ga sempet sarapan tadi pagi. Dan efeknya sekarang Wonpil laper banget. Keinget dia bekalnya masih utuh di dalam tas.

Cowok itu beranjak turun dari kasur. Make kaus kaki dan sepatu untuk siap-siap balik ke kelas. Tapi belum ada dia selangkah jalan seseorang dengan grasak-grusuknya tiba-tiba masuk ke UKS dan membanting pintu kasar. Wonpil kaget. Jelas. Orang itu kayak lagi di kejar setan masuk kesini.

Dia masih memperhatikan orang itu. Yang di maksud orang itu bukanlah orang asing, dia murid sini, seragamnya sama dengan yang Wonpil pake. Tubuhnya jangkung, kurus, tapi kenapa murid SMP punya rambut pirang gitu? Setahunya di sekolah ini di larang mewarnai rambut dengan warna-warna terang. Apa di keturunan asing? Bisa jadi itu rambut aslinya.

Wonpil masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik murid yang lagi ngos-ngosan sambil sesekali ngintip lewat jendela itu.

Setelah mastiin orang yang--Wonpil asumsikan lagi ngejar murid ini ga ada--baru lah si blonde berbalik.

"WHOAA! ANJIR SETAN! DEMIT! DUGONG! KAGET GUE!" cowok yang setelah Wonpil lihat mukanya ga ada bule-bulenya sama sekali itu merosot ke pintu habis jerit kaget. Sedangkan Wonpil pasang muka datar yang sepet banget. Yang seharusnya kaget disini itu Wonpil, bukan cowok itu.

"Minggir, gue mau lewat."

"Ga bisa! Ga boleh! Lewatin mayat gue dulu baru lo boleh lewat." ucap cowok yang Wonpil ga tahu namanya itu sambil ngerentangin tangannya ngehalangin pintu.

Lebay! Wonpil ngerotasiin matanya (lagi, untuk ke-entah berapa kalinya- hari ini). "Denger ya stranger, gue ga peduli lu lagi dikejer gara-gara maling daleman atau apa, tapi yang jelas sekarang gue mau keluar--Minggir!"

Cowok itu tetep keukeuh nutupin pintu meski Wonpil udah dorong paksa cowok itu. Dia ngelirik name tag di dada kirinya. Park Jaehyung. Korea tulen ini mah, gaya banget ngecat rambutnya pirang.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada suara ribut-ribut di luar UKS, bikin cowok bernama Park Jaehyung itu gelagapan dan langsung jongkok sambil nutup mulutnya. Wonpil yang ga tahu apa-apa itu ikutan di tarik jongkok.

"HAH! HAH! GIMANA PAK?"

"SAYA-HAH!- UDAH CARI KE TAMAN-HAH! TAPI GA ADA JUGA PAK"

"BAJIGUR! KEMANA BOCAH BANDEL ITU NGUMPET."

Wonpil sebenernya ga ngerti kenapa dia harus terperangkap disini bersama buronan guru. Dan yang bikin dia ga ngerti lagi kenapa dia ikut-ikutan sembunyi begini. Cowok blonde itu lalu naruh satu tulunjuknya di depan mulut-- isyarat buat Wonpil diem. Mereka bernapas sambil ketar-ketir takut ketahuan.

"INI UKS KAN?"

"KAMU SUDAH NGECEK KESINI BELUM?"

"KAYAKNYA SIH BELUM--"

"Anjir sialan!" cowok blonde itu ngumpat pelan. Mukanya udah kayak kena sial seharian. Wonpil denger suara sol sepatu yang mulai mendekat ke arah pintu. Gawat! Tanpa pikir panjang Wonpil narik tangan si blonde buat jalan membungkuk menuju kasur terdekat. Dengan gesit tirainya dia tutup rapat.

Wonpil langsung masuk ke dalam kolong ranjang, tapi cowok pirang itu malah diem aja.

"Di bawah?"

"Iya, cepet buruan!"

"Tapi..."

Kenop pintu udah mulai kedengeran bergerak. Di situasi genting itu Wonpil greget sama si blonde yang kebanyakan mikir. Maka di tariklah tangan cowok itu buat ikutan ngumpet di bawah kasur. Oke, dengan ini Kim Wonpil yang teladan nan terpuji resmi merusak citra sucinya dengan jadi komplotan buronan guru.

"GELEDAH! POKOKNYA GELEDAH SAMPAI KETEMU!"

"BAIK PAK!!"

Sepatu-sepatu mengkilap itu bergerak kesana kemari. Semua tirai di singkap, lemari-lemari di buka. Dua remaja itu deg-degan tiap detiknya. Sampe ga sadar posisi mereka sekarang.

"NIHIL PAK. ANAK ITU SEPERTINYA TIDAK ADA DI SINI."

Wonpil dan Jae barengan menghela napas lega. Keduanya berharap dua orang itu cepet-cepet keluar dari sini. Rasanya jantung mereka siap keluar kapan aja kalo mereka masih menggeledah ruangan.

"TUNGGU..."

 **Deg!**

"...KOLONG KASUR, SUDAH DI CEK BELUM?"

Mampus! Oke fix, ini jantung udah berhenti denyut aja rasanya. Wonpil nutup mulutnya biar suara napasnya ga kedengeran sedangkan Jae sibuk mengumpat-- Wonpil tahu itu dari mulutnya yang ngedumel mulu.

Detik-detik dimana moncong sepatu itu mendekat ke arah kasur mereka adalah momen paling menegangkan bagi Wonpil. Jantungnya jadi makin berdetak ga karuan sampe-sampe dia bisa denger suara jantungnya sendiri.

 **Tak!**

 **Tak!**

 **Tak!**

Dua pasang kaki itu udah berdiri tepat di samping kasur. Wonpil udah pasrah aja kalo sampe mereka ketahuan. Dia jadi keinget mama-papanya dirumah. Dia nyesel belum bisa jadi anak yang membanggakan. Selamat tinggal semuanya...

 ** _Geurae nal sswa Bang! Bang~_**

 ** _Neoye Bullet! Bullet! Bullet~_**

"HALO? IYA PAK. IYA, SAYA SEGERA KESANA. BAIK PAK."

Udah ga kebayang rasanya lega kayak apa. Pokoknya leganya melibihi habis BAB. Mereka ga jadi ketangkep. Yes!

Kedua bapak itu pergi begitu aja setelah dapet panggilan dari kepala sekolah. Setelah mastiin dua bapak-bapak itu bener-bener pergi, barulah Wonpil dan Jae buang napas lega yang beneran lega. Masih di kolong kasur.

"Huft... untung aja ga ketahuan."

"Iya, untung aja kita selamet."

Mereka saling pandang kemudian. Wonpil ngerasa jarak muka dia dan cowok bernama Park Jaehyung itu deket banget sampe dia bisa ngerasain hembusan napasnya. Jae pun diem-diem ngebatin cowok manis didepannya ini ternyata punya mata yang bagus, bening. Sayang ketutupan kacamata tebelnya.

 _"Bau mint."_

 _"Matanya bagus."_

Sampai butuh tiga detik kemudian barulah keduanya tersadar, sedari tadi mereka sembunyi di kolong kasur dengan posisi berpelukan!

"HUWWAAA!!"/ "AAAAKKKK!!!"

Mereka saling ngejauh kayak magnet yang berlawanan. Kepala Jae sampe ga sengaja kepentok kaki kasur gara-gara mundur ke atas. Cowok itu mengaduh kesakitan. Wonpil yang masih punya sedikit keawarasan itu berhasil keluar dari kolong tanpa ke pentok apapun. Tapi mukanya sekarang luar biasa memerah. Kupingnya apalagi.

.

.

 **Teman Tapi Menyusahkan**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuma tersisa satu jam pelajaran sebelum bel pulang sekolah berdering. Wonpil yang niatnya pengen balik ke kelas itu di tahan oleh Jae buat bolos sekalian. Nanggung katanya.

"Gue ajak ke kantin. Kita makan dulu."

"Ga ah, gue mau balik ke kelas. Lagian gue ga laper--"

 ** _krkryuk krkryukk_**

Disaat kayak gini perut Wonpil malah berkhianat. Jae berusaha nahan katawanya, lalu balik datar begitu Wonpil melotot ke dia.

Tadi setelah mereka netralin perasaan malu satu sama lain, akhirnya mereka berkenalan. Di situ Wonpil tahu, Jae ini murid pindahan dari luar negeri. Baru pindah dua mingguan. Dan Jae ga heran kenapa dia ga kenal Wonpil sampe saat itu karena Wonpil selalu mondok di perpus, dimana itu adalah area terlarang bagi Jae-- dia panas kalo deket-deket perpus. Bawaanya pengen ngakak aja. Mana bisa Jae ngomong bisik-bisik di perpus.

"Udah ga usah jaim. Kalo laper bilang laper. Gue traktir. Itung-itung buat yang tadi. Mau 'kan, Wonpil?"

Wonpil nyerah. Dia balik ke kelas pun percuma juga, tinggal tiga puluh menit. Dia udah ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Akhirnya dia ikut aja ke kantin. Beruntung meski jam makan siang udah lewat, ibu-ibu kantin masih nyediain makan siang.

Sambil nunggu pesanan mereka, Jae ajak ngobrol Wonpil. Gatel mulutnya kalo diem-dieman gini.

"Jadi lo tadi di UKS ngapain? Numpang tidur?"

"Dibilang numpang tidur... ga salah juga sih. Tadi pas jam istirahat perut gue sakit, magh gue kambuh. Jadilah gue di anter Dowoon ke UKS."

Jae angguk-anguk kepala. Meski dia ga tahu yang namanya Dowoon anaknya yang mana.

"Lo sendiri kenapa di kejer-kejer guru gitu?" Wonpil balik nanya.

"Jadi ceritanya tadi pagi gue berangkatnya telat. Kira-kira ada lima belas orang termasuk gue. Padahal di antara ramenya murid-murid lain gue udah sembunyi-sembunyi loh." Jae nyeruput es teh nya. "Tapi tetep aja rambut gue ketahuan hehe."

Cowok itu garuk-garuk rambut pirangnya. Matanya jadi sipit tinggal segaris waktu ketawa. Di situ Wonpil ngerasa Jae adalah orang yang menarik. Seratus delapan puluh derajat beda banget dengan kepribadian Wonpil. Jae ga takut terlambat. Jae ga takut ngelanggar peraturan sekolah. Jae ga peduli nilainya bermasalah gara-gara bolos. Jae juga ceplas-ceplos kalo ngomong. Dia bebas dan apa adanya. Wonpil sadar semua itu adalah sesuatu yang ga Wonpil punya. Wonpil merasa sedikit... iri?

Cowok Kim itu tersenyum pahit. Sedotan di gelas ia putar-putar, bongkah bening didalamnya ikut berputar. Mendadak dia ngerasa hidupnya selama ini terlalu kaku. Membosankan dan datar. Dari kecil dia udah di setting untuk jadi anak yang penurut, pintar, dan segala aturan-aturan khusus yang di buat orang tuanya. Wonpil yang terbiasa dengan itu semua, sampe lupa dia masihlah seorang remaja yang butuh bersenang-senang seperti kebanyakan teman seusianya, alih-alih terlalu terpaku pada nilai-nilai di atas kertas. Wonpil ngerasa beruntung bisa bertemu Jae. Bersama cowok jangkung itu dia jadi tahu rasanya deg-degan di kejer guru, ngelewatin jam pelajaran, bahkan berada di kantin sekarang saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Dia senyum.

"Senyum-senyum sendiri. Kerasukan ya lo?" Lengan kurus itu Wonpil tonjok pelan. Jaehyung ngaduh pura-pura sakit, lucu juga ngelihat Wonpil cemberut barusan.

"Kepala lo... udah gapapa?"

Jae ngerutin matanya bingung. "Ohhh... yang tadi? Gapapa, gue mah kuat kayak Tsubasa."

Wonpil ketawa garing denger jawaban Jae. Apa hubungannya kuat sama Tsubasa? Bodo amat lah, yang jelas dia laper sekarang.

Yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Pesanan mereka dateng. Dua mangkuk mie ayam yang masih anget. Jae kaget, begitu mangkuk mie ayam itu di taruh di meja, Wonpil langsung gesit ngambil sumpit. Makannya pun buru-buru, kayak kelaparan ga makan tiga hari. Jae pengen ngakak lagi gara-gara cara makan Wonpil yang berantakan, kuah mie ayam yang kental itu sampe nempel di pipinya.

"Santai dong, makannya. Sampe belepotan gini." noda di pipi Wonpil dia lap pake tisu, bikin Wonpil terdiam lagi.

"WADAWW! SAKIT NYAI! KOK GUE DI PUKUL SIH!" kali ini lengannya bener-bener di pukul. Sakit. Jae bahkan ga ngerti apa yang salah dari bersihin noda di pipi orang. Dia natap Wonpil nuntut jawaban, tapi cowok itu cuma diem salah tingkah. Suer, Jae ga yakin bakalan kuat temenan sama cowok model Wonpil yang suka nampol tapi gamau ngasih alesan.

"Udah ah! Laper gue--OOHH.. MAY.. SYITTEU!!" Mata Jae ngebelalak saat ga sengaja ngeliat dua bapak-bapak yang ngejar dia tadi lagi jalan menuju kantin. Lebih parahnya lagi, saat pandangan mata Jae bertemu langsung dengan keduanya. Asli, sial banget dia hari ini!

"Pil, Pil. Buruan! Buruan! Pawang setan dateng!"

Baru aja Wonpil mau nyeruput mienya, tangannya udah keburu ditarik. Dia liat mienya dengan muka sedih, masih banyak. Padahal dia belum kenyang.

 _"HEI! KAMU YANG KUNING-KUNING JANGAN KABUR KAMU YA!"_

"LARIII!!!"

Dan begitulah hari pertama pertemuan Jae dan Wonpil yang melelahkan. Mereka seharian di kejer-kejer mulu kaya maling kutang. Lari-lari keliling koridor sekolahan sampe jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dowoon yang baru aja keluar dari kelas, nyipitin matanya. Dari kejauhan dia kayak ngeliat Wonpil, tapi dia lagi lari-lari sama siapa? Mana di belakangnya ada bapak-bapak juga ikutan lari.

"Emmm... gini nih Wonpil, latihan estafet ga ngajak-ngajak gue. Au ah! Sebel aing!"

.

.

 **Teman Tapi Menyusahkan**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat lagi nginget-inget tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jae, orang yang di maksud kebetulan langsung nongol aja. Cowok ayam itu masuk ke rumah dengan tas gitar yang nemplok berat di punggungnya. Wonpil yang lagi duduk di ruang tamu dilewatin. Tanpa basa-basi. Nganggep kayak rumahnya sendiri, nyelonong gitu aja. Wonpil liat muka Jae tadi sepet banget. Belom makan kayaknya. Wonpil pun ngikutin kemana cowok itu melangkah. Ternyata Jae ke dapur untuk bikin kopi.

Dengan gerakan kelewat hapal, cowok itu langsung ngambil sesachet kopi instan dari lemari gantung. Nuangin ke dalam gelas sambil nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas. Dia ga sadar sama sekali, daritadi Wonpil ngeliatin dia di ambang pintu.

Wonpil cuma berpangku tangan sambil mikir sesuatu. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju ke rambut kuning Jae. Entah kenapa kepala blonde itu bikin perasaan Wonpil ga enak. Bawaan jadi kesel aja gitu. Lalu dia hampiri cowok yang udah jadi temennya selama delapan tahunan itu. Dia ambil tempat di samping Jae.

"Eh, Wonpil. Mau bikin kopi jug--AGHH! SAKIT ANYING!" Jae natap Wonpil dengan muka emosi. Dia usap-usap belakang kepalanya yang barusan di pukul Wonpil keras banget, sampe bikin badannya condong ke depan. Asli, sakit banget. Kebiasaan Wonpil yang suka mukul itu ga bikin Jae biasa, pukulannya tetep aja sakit.

"LU KENAPA SIH PIL, MUKUL TIBA-TIBA GINI? ADA MASALAH SAMA GUE? HAYUK SINI GELUT KITA."

Jae jadi lupa urusannya mau nyeduh kopi. Dia tatap Wonpil disampingnya dengan muka berapi-api. Bukannya jawab pertanyaan, Wonpil malah cengengesan ga berdosa. Jae rasanya pengen bunuh itu anak kalo ga inget mereka udah sahabatan dari lama.

Wonpil ngangkat bahunya, "Entah. Rasanya pengen aja nampol kepala kuning lo."

Ha? Jawaban macam apa itu? Jae yang ga habis pikir denger jawaban itu sampe cengo beberapa detik di tempat. Salah kepala dia apa coba sampe bikin Wonpil kesel? Pengen nangis aja Jae rasanya. Wonpil, habis ngomong gaje gitu langsung pergi dengan langkah riang, kayak lega habis bales dendam. Sementara Jae yang termenung di tempat itu baru sadar,

 _Dia udah jadi samsak tinju Wonpil sejak mereka SMP._

"WONPIL ANYINGG! SINI LO GUE KETEKINNN."]


	6. (1) Camping

selamat membaca :)*

"Mah Pah." cicit Seungmin manggil kedua ortunya. Mamanya lagi sibuk nyuci piring, sedangkan papanya lagi sibuk dengan hapenya. Dia lirik juga abang disampingnya, lagi sibuk bolak-balik majalah fesyen. Seungmin pengen ngomongin sesuatu sama keluarganya, jadi dia pikir habis makan malam adalah waktu yang tepat. Remaja itu berdeham sekali, nyari perhatian biar ada yang mau dengerin dia.

"Itu, anu, malem minggu--"

Krieeet. Bunyi kursi yang di dorong mundur itu berasal dari abangnya. Wonpil undur diri habis dapet notifikasi dari hapenya. Tanpa ngucapin apa-apa cowok itu langsung pergi gitu aja ke kamarnya. Seungmin ragu mau lanjutin omongannya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya sekarang ini lagi pada sibuk masing-masing. Suara keran yang berisik itu bahkan lebih keras dari suara Seungmin. Dia jadi ga yakin mama papanya denger suara dia apa engga.

"Mah, Pah.."

"Ya halo? Selamat malam pak--"

Sekarang papanya yang pergi karena dapet telepon barusan. Seungmin menghela napas sedih. Kenapa ga ada yang mau dengerin dia ngomong sih? Apa perlu dia ngiket mama, papa, dan abangnya di kursi terus ngomong pake toak mesjid biar suara hatinya kedengeran? Tapi Seungmin ga tega juga ngelakuin itu, kesian nanti bisa-bisa keluarganya jadi budeg kalo di ajak ngomong. Seungmin kan ga mau keluarganya jadi macem Haji Bolot. Cowok imut itu akhirnya bangun dari kursinya menghampiri harapan satu-satunya, si mama. Ketika dia udah berdiri di sebelah mamanya barulah dia ngerti kenapa mamanya ga denger suaranya tadi. Bukan karena terlalu menghayati sesi nyuci piringnya, bukan pula suara keran yang deresnya ngalahin air terjun. Tapi, yang bikin kuping mamanya kesumpel adalah headset. Pantes. Sampe kiamat gue ngomong ga bakal denger, batin Seungmin berusaha ga keki.

 _yeppeugiman hago maeryeogeun eomneun~_

 _aedeulgwa nan dalla~ dalla~ dalla~_

Seungmin masih pantengin mamanya yang nyanyi-nyanyi sambil gerakin tangannya ke kanan-kiri. Seungmin ga tahu itu lagu siapa (dia tahunya cuma lagu-lagi band kesukaannya yang membernya ada lima itu) tapi mamanya kayak lagi kerasukan cewek centil pas nyanyi. Dia toel-toel lengan mamanya, ga ada respon.

 _ni gijune nal matchuryeo haji ma~_

 _nan jigeum naega joa naneun naya~_

"Mah! Mah!" gantinya dia tepuk-tepuklengan mamanya, barulah si mama sadar kehadiran Seungmin. Buru-buru mamanya ngelepas headsetnya, sambil nyembunyiin rasa malunya kepergok lagi ngelipsing heboh.

"E-ehh kamu, Seungmin. Apa? Ada apa? Mau mama bikinin susu?"

Seungmin nyengir garing sambil geleng-geleng. Mamanya lupa dia udah berhenti minum susu sejak kelas sembilan. Alesannya gara-gara malu di ejek Jisung mulu di sekolah. Jadi ceritanya dulu waktu genk due rebuannya main ke rumah Seungmin abis selesai UTS, temen kampretnya, sebut saja Hanjis, itu ga sengaja nemu kotak susu bubuknya di lemari dapur pas lagi nyari-nyari gula.

"Woy! Woy! Liat gue bawa apa nih?" Jisung dengan hebohnya dateng ke ruang tamu dengan satu kotak susu di tangannya. Dia nyengir sambil goyang-goyangin barang penemuannya.

"Paan sih? Gaje lu Jis." Hyunjin yang ga ngerti merengut ga habis pikir. Kadang dia ga ngerti sama jalan pikiran Jisung. Temennya satu itu emang suka random. Kalo nemu sesuatu di jalan aja dia heboh, padahal cuma nemu selembar duit seribuan yang udah di coret-coret muka pahlawannya.

"Jir nemu dimana lu?" Itu felix, yang sebelas dua belas sama Jisung. Jisung seneng karena masih ada Felix yang mau ngeladenin kerecehannya. Hyunjin ga asik.

"Ga tau gue. Nemu di dapur. Menurut lo siapa, Lix?"

Kotak susu bergambar manusia sama sapi itu mereka liatin bareng-bareng. Untuk umur 12-20 tahun, rasa cokelat. Mereka sama-sama mikir, dirumah ini yang masih memungkinkan minum susu penambah tinggi badan ya cuma Seungmin sama Wonpil. Tapi kalo Wonpil, ga mungkin. Cowok itu udah kadaluarsa umurnya buat minum susu begituan.

"Jangan-jangan... " Jisung dan Felix saling pandang. Hyunjin yang ngeliat tingkah mereka berdua cuma geleng-geleng ganteng. Dia akhirnya milih main ular tangga sendiri daripada join duo ga waras itu.

"B-Balikin!" tau-tau Seungmin nyerobot barang itu dari tangan Jisung. Mukanya udah merah banget. Kotak susu itu dia sembunyiin di balik punggung.

"Haha anjir! Lu masih minum susu gituan, Min?" Jisung ngeledek Seungmin dengan muka super nyebelin. Felix di sebelahnya pun pasang muka ga kalah nyebelin. Seungmin liat Hyunjin di lantai yang cuma diem natap dia, tapi Seungmin tahu diem-diem gitu pasti Hyunjin ngira itu punya Seungmin. Hancur sudah imej cool-guy yang coba di bangun Seungmin selama ini.

"Hah? G-gue? Ga mungkin lah. Yang bener aja lo." sangkal Seungmin mati-matian. Jawabannya barusan malah bikin ketiga remaja di ruang tamu itu ketawa keras banget. Sementara Seungmin udah ga tahu lagi mau taruh di mana mukanya. Dia malu banget. Apalagi kalo sampe temen-temennya tau Seungmin masih dibikinin susu itu sebelum tidur sama mamanya.

"Udah gapapa kok, Min. Adek tetangga gue, yang masih kelas empat esde, masih sering minum itu juga kok." kata Felix yang akrab banget sama tetangga kanan kirinya. Seungmin ga lega Felix ngomong gitu, karena muka sama omongan Felix barusan bertolak belakang banget. Mukanya barusan kayak ngeledek Seungmin yang masih minum susu kayak bocah SD.

Di ruang tamu itu dia kayak lagi di bully di rumahnya sendiri, telak tanpa perlawanan.

"Hadeuh, ga nyangka gue, temen gue satu ini masih minum susu Annyeong." Jisung ngerangkul Seungmin, ketawanya udah kelar. Capek katanya. "Ya udahlah ya. Lo minum susu kuda juga ga masalah. Asal jangan minum susu orang aja."

"Anjing mulut lo, Jis." Hyunjin yang ngumpat barusan, tapi ketawa juga di akhir. Felix ikutan ketawa. Sedangkan Seungmin cuma nyengir (pura-pura) ketawa. Padahal aslinya dia ga ngerti maksud omongan Jisung apa. Dan selanjutnya Seungmin kira abis Jisung ngomong gitu, masalah susu itu bakalan lenyap, ga bakal di ungkit-ungkit lagi. Tapi ternyata salah. Besoknya berita Seungmin yang masih minum susu itu langsung kesebar seantero sekolah. Muka Seungmin diedit pas di tengah-tengah kepala sapi dan itu jelas jadi viral di angkatannya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalo bukan Hanjis. Sejak saat itu Seungmin anti ga mau lagi minum susu, sampe bikin mamanya bingung ngeliat anak bungsunya yang biasanyasuka banget minum susu jadi benci banget sama produk hasil sapi itu.

Tuh kan, Seungmin jadi malu keinget aib masa lalunya. Sampe lupa dia mau ngomongin sesuatu ke mamanya. Balik lagi sama rencana awal!

"Jadi gini, mah.."

"Lanjut." ujar mamanya sambil ngebilas piring sambil dengerin anaknya ngomong. Headsetnya udah ga kepasang lagi, aman didalem kantong celemek.

"Itu..."

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Anu, itu, Ma.."

 ** _Ting nong_**

 ** _Ting nong_**

"Bentar ya, Seungmin." gagal lagi deh Seungmin mau ngomong.

"Iyaaa, sebentar. Siapa sih malem-malem bertamu."

Seungmin ditinggal gitu aja sama mamanya. Remaja itu merhatiin mamanya yang udah ngacir ke pintu depan. Seungmin jadi kesel sendiri sama si tamu yang ganggu momen berharga dia. Akhirnya karena moodnya udah terlanjur berantakan, Seungmin balik ke kamarnya dengan langkah lesu. Dia ngerasa susah banget mau nyeritain sesuatu ke keluarganya, ada aja halangan yang menghadang.

"Apaan sih, Jae. Halah, biasa lo pergi-pergi sendirian juga."

Pas ngelewatin kamar abangnya dia ga sengaja denger suara abangnya lagi teleponan. Udah jelas banget sih itu si bang Jae. Siapa lagi yang paling deket sama abangnya sampe dateng tiap hari terus sering nelepon abangnya kayak debt collector kalo bukan si jangkung berambut blonde itu. Seungmin pun gatel pengen nguping. Nempel lah dia di depan pintu.

 _"GA MEMPAN YA. GA USAH GOMBAL-GEMBELIN GUE. AJAK AJA GEBETAN LO YANG LAIN."_

Abangnya kedengeran sebel, tapi suaranya masih datar. Seungmin masih khusyuk nguping. Dia ga tau konteks gombal-gembel disini maksudnya apa. Apa bang Jae ngegombalin bang Wonpil sampe bikin abangnya enek gitu? Atau bang Wonpil lagi ngambekan sama bang Jae sampe ga sudi di gombalin? Bentar, ini kok jadinya, abangnya kayak punya hubungan sesuatu sama si jangkung itu. Seungmin geleng-gelengin kepalanya.

 _"Kalo sama lo doang males gue. Iya, iya. Oke, gitu juga boleh."_

Setelah itu ga kedengeran apa-apa lagi. Seungmin narik kupingnya. Dia ga bisa ambil kesimpulan apa-apa dari percakapan barusan, kayaknya dia ketinggalan setengah episode. Tau gini tadi dia ngikutin abangnya ke kamar.

"Udah masuk aja. Ga capek nguping mulu?"

Seungmin kaget jantungan. Tau-tau Wonpil udah berdiri di balik pintu, cuma keliatan matanya doang lewat celah pintu yang kebuka. Ketahuan nguping, Seungmin cuma bales nyengir. Karena udah terlanjur basah dan dipersilahkan masuk juga, akhirnya Seungmin masuk ke kamar abangnya. Sekalian mampir. Belum ngantuk juga dia kalo balik ke ke kamar jam segini. Lagian dia agak kepo juga sama obrolan orang dewasa barusan.

Seungmin ambil tempat di pinggiran kasur. Mainin bantal abangnya yang bersarungkan katun warna biru langit polos. Satu set sama kasurnya. Rasanya adem pas Seungmin berbaring disana.

Seungmin lirik abangnya di kursi belajar, masih mainin hapenya, entah lagi liat apa.

"Bang."

"Hm."

"Tadi sama bang Jae lagi ngomongin apa?"

"Bukan urusan kamu."

 **Jleb**. Singkat padat dan nusuk sampe ke relung hati. Seungmin kicep ditempat. Bener juga sih, seharusnya Seungmin ga nanya gitu. Harusnya dia udah hapal sama watak abangnya yang kadang bikin keki dengan mulut pedesnya. Bingung mau ngomongin apalagi, remaja itu cuma liat-liat interior kamar abangnya. Bener-bener beda sama kamar dia. Kesan kamar Wonpil itu simpel. Kayak tempat buat istirahat aja. Numpang tidur. Cuma ada meja belajar sama lemari doang. Dindingnya pun polos di cat warna krem. Ga di tempelin foto-foto, cuma ada jam dinding yang nangkring disana. Padahal kalo Seungmin jadi abangnya dia bakal pajang foto-foto pas dapet penghargaan lomba-lomba ilmiah semasa sekolah. Sayangnya ini bukan Seungmin, tapi Wonpil. Abangnya itu ga suka pamer-pamer, ga suka yang ribet-ribet, perfeksionis juga orangnya.

"Tadi, di meja makan kamu mau ngomongin apa?"

Eh? Jadi abangnya tadi denger omongan dia? Kenapa diem aja?

Seungmin bangun dari rebahan. Abangnya ngajak ngomong gitu tapi mukanya masih natep hapenya. Halah, bodo amat lah. Seenggaknya masih ada yang mau dengerin gue, batin Seungmin penuh syukur.

"Jadi gini bang,"

"Mau camping, 'kan?"

"HEH! KOK--

"Tau lah. Tas segede babon gitu buat apa kalo ga buat camping."

Oh, gitu. Pantes abangnya tau. Seungmin nyengir. Jadi keinget tas tracker di kamarnya yang dibilang si abang segede babon itu masih teronggok di bawah kasur. Jadi ceritanya dari kemarin dia udah packing barang bawaan buat camping sama genk dua rebuannya. Ini usulnya Jisung sih. Masih belom jelas juga kesananya mau naik apa. Dapet ijin dari ortu aja belum semuanya konfir. Tapi Seungmin udah excited banget buat camping di alam terbuka. Terakhir kali dia ikut camping pas kelas lima SD. Itu pun cuma sebentar, ga nyampe semalem, gara-gara dia harus pulang karena badannya demam.

"Sama siapa aja?"

"Banyak kok bang. Ada aku, Jisung, Felix sama Hyunjin."

"Cuma berempat gitu dibilang banyak." Wonpil mencibir. Cowok itu geleng-geleng kepala. "Terus mau kemana kalian?"

"Belom jelas juga sih bang. Jisung pengennya di gunung, Hyunjin maunya ke hutan, si Felix..."

"Felix, kemana?"

"Tu anak malah ngajak camping di bawah kolong jembatan."

Wonpil ketawa dengernya. Ada-ada aja jawaban bule satu itu. Maksudnya camping di kolong jembatan apa? Mau nyoba survive sebagai gelandangan?

"Temen kamu kok ga jelas gitu sih, Min."

"Iya, temen abang yang itu ga jelas juga kan ya." jawab Seungmin sambil ketawa, tapi langsung jadi kicep setelah abangnya pasang muka datar. Seungmin ga sadar omongannya barusan menohok sanubari abangnya. Dia merasa kesindir abis.

"Tapi kamu tau kan, kalo yang pergi bocah ingusan macem kalian berempat, mama ga bakal ngijinin. Tau sendiri mama orangnya overprotektif. Kalo kamu nekat mau pergi, siap-siap aja kalian di kuntititin mama."

Seungmin jadi mikir gara-gara omongan Wonpil barusan. Untung tadi dia ga jadi nanya ke mamanya. Tapi kalo bayangin mama bakalan ikut mereka camping pasti ga akan seru. Seungmin bisa bayangin acara seru-seruan bareng genknya bakal jadi canggung kalo ada mamanya. Engga, ga boleh. Seungmin ga mau sampe hal itu terjadi.

"Terus gimana dong bang?" Seungmin pasang muka sedih ke abangnya.

"Solusinya, kalo kamu bawa orang dewasa mungkin mama bakal izinin dan ga perlu khawatir."

"Ya udah aku bawa kak Sana aja."

"Ngawur kamu!"

Hampir aja mata Wonpil copot gara-gara denger jawaban Seungmin. Omong-omong Sana itu temen Wonpil kuliah, pernah jadi guru privat Seungmin pas SMP. Cantik sih, mukanya jejepangan gitu. Makanya Seungmin betah pas diajar, sampe genknya datengpun dia usir.

"Ya udah terus gimana dong baanngg. Aku kan pengen ngerasain camping juga bareng temen-temen." Seungmin balik lagi jadi rebahan. Rasanya udah hopeless banget dia. Ini-itu jadi susah kalo ga di restuin ortu. Seungmin ga mau kenapa-napa kalo sampe bikin mamanya marah. Takut jadi anak durhaka dia.

Ngeliat adeknya sedih berlebihan itu bikin Wonpil tergerak hatinya. Ga tega juga kalo sampe Seungmin batal ikut seneng-seneng cuma gara-gara ga di izinin mama.

 ** _Ddrrtt drrtt._** Hape Wonpil bergetar di meja.

 **Jae Kencur**

 _Gue udah ngajak anak-anak yang lain._

 _(Read)_

 _Sabtu pagi kita langsung berangkat._

 _(Read)_

Chat dari Jae itu bikin Wonpil kepikiran sebuah ide. Sambil tersenyum penuh makna, Wonpil ngetik balesan. Seungmin yang masih rebahan di kasur cuma tatap heran abangnya yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

 **TBC**


End file.
